Waiting to Wake
by Weaver of light
Summary: Kiba is so happy his blonde is back from his long training with Jiraiya and wants to spend time with him. But Naruto has finally noticed Hinata. When Kiba Butts in on Naruto and Hinata's date. He sees a side of the blonde that supprises him.Yaoi Malexmale
1. The First Kiss

Summary: Kiba, glad that Naruto is finally back from his training, is crushed to know the blonde may have found out Hinata's feelings and may return them. When he tries to butt in on thier date he sees a side of Naruto that has been hidding from the rest of the world.

Weaver of light: This was my first typed and my favorite pairing! I'm sooooo glad I got this up!!!

Seel: He's lost lots of sleep because of typing this.

Weaver of light: SO? IT'S REALLY GOOD IF I SAY SO MYSELF!!!!!

Ryuu: Well it's not up to you it's up to the readers.

Weaver of Light: I know, I know, so please rerview!!!!! I do not own Naruto.........I OWN THE INTERNET!!!! ALL YOUR STORIES ARE MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ryuu: *Hits Weaver of light upside the head* No you don't! MORON!! Ignore what he said he owns nothing!

Weaver of light: Owwww......

* * *

Kiba was walking to go see if Hinata wanted to train. So far the day had been hellishly boring to the brunette. The day before a certain person close to him had returned and he thought things would improve from the mountainous day-to-day it had been since that person left three years ago. That was before they ran into Hinata and she fainted. Kiba wanted to spend time with that person but they insisted that they had to wait and talk to Hinata when she got up. He could tell what the other meant and left not wanting to hear it. He didn't know that the said conversation led to a date the next day so when he turned the corner and saw them both he was surprised. It was Hinata a girl with violet hair and lavender eyes with no pupils. She was the sweetest thing on Earth but right now he gritted his teeth at her because in her arms was Naruto. A blonde with beautiful blue eyes that put the ocean and sky into rages of jealously. The sky saw his beauty and threw winds and water at him trying to wipe it out, but it just made his eyes shine with excitement and his hair that was yellower than the jealous suns into a frenzy adding to his animalistic beauty. When the sky sees this it sulks and calms then the sea would try. It tries to drown the blonde with rage and waves. He laughs takes off his shirt and swims making more gawk at him and the sea joins the sky in it's sulking while others bask in Naruto's beauty. Well at least that's how Kiba saw it. He chuckled silently to himself. Who ever said he didn't have an imaginative mind that could spark life into words didn't hear him speak or think about his muse. That muse was with Hinata though. A devilish smile played across his face. He just had to intervene before Naruto thought he was in love with the wrong person.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled from across the street. He ran to meet up with them. His eyes flashed from Hinata to Naruto with a hint of jealousy in them. "So you and the bode going out now?"

With that Naruto was pushed over the edge he feel to the ground and cried.

Kiba stood there shocked. He was just joking with the blonde. Naruto didn't know but Kiba would never intentionally hurt the blond especially this bad. He would rather kill himself .

"Naruto its okay don't listen to a word he says," Hinata said hugging Naruto.

"I-I-I didn't mean it Naruto. I'm sorry," Kiba said a little shaky.

"It wasn't what you said. It was my father," Hinata told her gaze never leaving Naruto. Kiba's mood changed from sorrow to rage and his eyes became more feral.

"WHAT DID HE SAY TO NARUTO!?!" Kiba felt his blood boil.

"Well Naruto came to pick me up for our," a blush flared up on her face, "date. When he came Neji and my father were training and my father wasn't to happy that Naruto was in our house. He has nothing against the fact Naruto has a demon inside of him in fact he hates people who beat Naruto for that. What he doesn't like is Naruto's personality and social status. Well anyway I got the tea but I added some herbs to help heal Neji and father. Neji loved the taste and father liked it but was mad that I didn't ask if I could. Naruto yelled at him for yelling at me. That made father mad, and he said that he shouldn't tell him how to run a family since he doesn't have one." Naruto's sobs shook his body as Kiba leaned down.

"Naruto you know my mom thinks of you as a second son. All those times you've been over she's seen you need one so she dose her best." Kiba's words calmed Naruto down enough to stop his sobs.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said getting up still shaky. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kiba asked.

"Don't tell anyone please. I usually don't cry in front of others." He scratched his head trying to remember any other time he did. "The only other time I did was with Sakura and Kakashi."

"What hap-p-pened that time?" Hinata asked.

"Multiple things. The first was some kids throwing rocks at me and calling me freak. One hit my head and it started bleeding. The second was a bunch of hateful glances that were thrown my direction but all that was normal. The thing that sent me over the edge was when a girl's ball rolled over by me so I picked it up and gave it to the girl. Her mom came and slapped me and went over to Kakashi and told him how dare he let me so close to her little girl. I felt it coming so I ran away but Sakura and Kakashi followed me and saw me cry." He said it so mature-of-factually that Kiba felt a knot in his stomach.

"Why did they do it?" Kiba didn't get why people treated his blonde crush like that. He would rip off some faces if they did that in front of him.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked. Kiba racked his brain for a reason. He didn't think saying Naruto I have a major crush on you would work. He settled for the cheesy response.

"Because, Naruto, you're my best friend so your problems are my problems." He put on a smile to hide how sad he was because he knew they were probably going to stay friends and only friends

'That isn't his usual smile. Not nearly cute enough.' Naruto thought and his mind went blank as he thought about what he just thought about. 'WHAT THE HELL!?! KIBA IS A GUY WHY AM I CALLING HIS SMILE CUTE!?!'

'**ISN'T IT OBVIOUS KIT? YOUR IN LOVE**.' Kyuubi said.

'NO I'M NOT! KIBA'S A GUY!'

**'I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT COMES TO YOU OUT OF NO WHERE.**' She teased.

'SHUT UP!!'

'**NO NEED TO GET TESTY! IN ALL HONESTY I APROVE. IT SEEMS LIKE HE REALLY CARES.'**

"Naruto?" Naruto focused back on the physical world and saw Kiba leaning so close that the whiskered teen could only see the tattooed teens face. Naruto looked into Kiba's brown eyes and noticed how sexy they were. He smelt Kiba's breath cascading across his face as he exhaled and it smelled wonderful.

Kiba meanwhile looked into Naruto's eyes and saw something he didn't expect to be there, confusion and lust.

"Ummm.... Kiba?"

"Yeah?", Kiba asked leaning closer.

"Your a little close."

"Oh... sorry." He said backing up. "How bout we go get some ramen?" Kiba offered in hope of lifting the blonde's spirit. Naruto hoped Hinata wouldn't mind but he was in no mood to tell Kiba that he couldn't go.

"Sure." Naruto said. They walked to Ichiraku Ramen and the old man inside gave them menus.

"Are these your friends Naruto?"

"I guess." Naruto said. Kiba was irritated how he said he only guessed they were friends.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Ayame asked.

"Well this is Kiba." Naruto said pointing to Kiba.

"Hello Kiba. I'm Ayame." She said a little flirty

"Hey." He said flatly not the least bit interested.

"And this is Hinata." Everyone could hear the difference in his voice and it made Kiba grit his teeth.

'What was I thinking of course Naruto is straight. How can I compete with boobs?' He inwardly sighed. For the second time he found himself hating the brown haired kunoichi for taking Naruto from him.

"And this is ..... Kiba where's Akamaru?"

"Visiting relatives I can't stand so I didn't go." Kiba said slightly annoyed that he didn't go rather than face this. Ayame went over to Naruto.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Okay." He looked over and saw Kiba and Hinata still looking at the menus so he followed Ayame to the back. She looked directly into his eyes to look for any trace of lies.

"Do you know anything about Hinata's bruises?"

"What bruises?"

"The ones on her arm."

"No. Why would I?" Ayame thankfully found no hint of lying.

"Well, and I mean no offense, when someone doesn't have parents they aren't always told how to behave when they like someone like that." Naruto felt that stabbing pain of emptiness. He had to leave before he cried again. He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out his stuffed frog wallet, Gama. He held it out shakily to Ayame.

"Please use this to pay for their ramen. Say it's on the house cause I don't want them to feel like they owe me."

"Naruto I'm sorry." Ayame said. He ignored her and left. He ran down the streets every once in the while apologizing to someone he bumped, but he never slowed. He soon found himself in front of the kunoichi's house. He went to her balcony to avoid her parents. He knocked on the door.

"One second." Soon the door opened revealing the pink haired girl."Hi Naruto anything I can help you with?"

"I..." he said trying to hold back his tears. Sakura's face softened.

"What is it Naruto?" He ran into her arms and the tears poured over.

"I don't have a family!!!" She stood there rubbing his back and soothing him. Soon his sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry to burden you with comforting me when I'm like this Sakura." He said backing up ashamed of himself.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm your friend."

'**SHE'S ONLY IN IT TO FIND SAUSKE.'** Kyuubi said

'I know.' He thought.

"I have to go." He said. Maybe if he went fast enough he could meet up with Kiba and Hinata still.

"Okay." Sakura said. Naruto rushed to go meet Hinata and Kiba

Mean while Kiba was finishing his beef ramen and Hinata pushed aside her half finished miso ramen.

"Ummm... Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me how to kiss?" Hinata asked hesitantly unsure of how he would take it.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I want to kiss Naruto but I'm not sure how." He gritted his teeth, but he was sure Naruto wanted to kiss her so he better show her how. Even if he hated it.

"Okay. Now lean in most of the way." She did as she was told. Kiba leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. He made sure it wasn't too passionate. Just a small kiss on the lips. When he leaned away he smelled something too familiar. It was Naruto and the scent was fading.

"SHIT!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"NARUTO SAW THAT!! HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME!!"

"N-N-N-Naruto saw me kiss you?" Kiba answered by standing up and leaving.

"Thanks for the ramen!" Hinata called before leaving. Kiba followed Naruto's scent as fast as he could. He pumped all the chakra he could safely use into his legs to get to Naruto faster. Even Naruto had to have his limits.

Naruto couldn't believe it Hinata was kissing _KIBA_. All he could think was why him. Tears streaked down his tan face. Dammit of course Kiba didn't like him. He was to damn hot to be gay.

'I like Kiba' He thought shocked at his realization.

**'DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BE SHOCKED?'** Kyuubi said.

'SHUT UP DANMIT!!!!'

**'AND I THOUGHT HE CARED. I GUESS I WAS WRONG. WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?'**

* * *

Weaver of Lght: YOU OWE ME A COOKIE RYUU!!!!!

Ryuu: I do not!!!!

Rose: Well reveiws are like an aurtors cookies.

Weaver of Light: So yes give me reviews. CAUSE I WANT A COOKIE DAMN IT!!!!!!


	2. The Right Kiss

Weaver of light: I'm back yet again!! Did you miss me?

Ryuu: No.

Weaver of light: *tears up* You are soooooo mean!!!!

Ryuu: Thanks I try.

Weaver of Light: I should so kill you but I can't!!!! I don't own Naruto. Hime!

Ryuu: I would say bite me but you'ld like it.

Weaver of light: AND YOU'RE A PERV!!!!

* * *

Naruto's scent was leading out-of-town and was thickening. He hoped that meant he was catching up. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He smelt Naruto's blood.

"GO GET LADY TSUNADE!" Kiba shouted to Hinata. She obeyed. He went as fast as he could and landed in a clearing. In the middle was a sickly beautiful sight that made Kiba gag. There was a single blooming cherry tree and etched in it, "Happy now?" That though wasn't the part he was looking at. The part he was looking at was a figure leaning on the tree. It was Naruto and in one hand was a bloody kuinia and there was a long deep cut across his throat. Blood flowed free from the blonde's neck.

"Naruto?" Kiba said in such a small voice it was like a pin dropping. "Come on get up." He walked over to the tree and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He shook Naruto's body. "Come on get up." Some where in the back of his head Kiba knew he was shaking a dead body. "COME ON YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU GOING TO BE HOKAGE REMEMBER!!!!" Kiba felt his tears streak down his face. He noticed that Naruto's cut started to smoke and the blood slowed. Lady Tsunade was soon next to him.

"Move Kiba!" She wrapped Naruto's wound and applied chakra to heal the wound. Then she backed up.

"What now?" Kiba asked.

"We wait."

"Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?" Kiba asked, panicked. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something no one else your age knows about Naruto except for Sakura and I'm sure that at least Neji can tell."

"Does it have to do with his wound healing at an unnaturally fast rate?"

"Yes. Do you know about the nine-tailed fox?"

"What my mom told me. It attacked the village and the fourth hokage beat it but died in the process."

"All that's correct but unfinished. He beat it by sealing it in a newborn child. That child was Naruto."

"You mean like Gaara?"

"Yes."

"But Naruto is nothing like Gaara. He's nice, kind, and happy."

"Well, Gaara grew up into what he was because of his father trying to kill him. No one, well not as many, have tried to kill Naruto. As for the happiness, I'm not convinced. He does have a demon inside him, though." She lifted Naruto's shirt and Kiba saw a seal on his stomach.

Kiba looked at Naruto in a different light. Naruto had a demon inside of him. At first, Kiba was scared of his life-long friend and crush. If Naruto was half as strong as Gaara he could kill Kiba with the flick of a wrist. Then he thought of all the times Naruto came to class with cuts and bruises. How often Naruto slightly flinched when people touched him. How often he heard sobs coming from Naruto's house when he passed. His fear quickly turned to anger. Why hadn't Naruto told him? All those people made fun of him and beat him up for something he couldn't control. Something that Kiba couldn't help him with.

"The adults abuse him for that?"

"I'm afraid so. The people who like him and know the truth do our best. I can't count the times that the only way we could calm Sakura's father and her mother was by her yelling at them to shut up or she would move in with the blonde as soon as she could, or the times I had to throw someone out the window."

"Why didn't Naruto use the demon for help like Gaara did?"

"He didn't know for the longest time."

"What about after that? All the times we sparred when we were kids. He could've beat me easily if he used it. Why didn't he?"

"Naruto is afraid of what the fox could do. He doesn't want to hurt anybody that he doesn't have to. The fox isn't in his control. He lived his whole life afraid he would hurt someone he cared about so he never used it."

"But even after all that they still hate him?"

"Yes. Even though he has saved our village and his comrades and beat impossible odds, they, instead of treating him like the hero he is, hate him."

He looked at Naruto and tears rolled down his face. How could they? An innocent boy being beaten and abused because some god dammed hokage thought that it would be a good idea to seal a demon in a new born child! Kiba gritted his teeth.

"I see I made no mistake in telling you." Naruto started to stir. Lady Tsunade dug in her pockets and took out two pills. By the smell, Kiba guessed they were a plasma and a comatose pill. She put them in his mouth and made him swallow. "Can you watch him? Taking him to the hospital will arise too much suspicion in this condition. You can take him to his house." Kiba nodded. He took the bloody Naruto in his arms.

Naruto walked down the dark hallway knowing what was waiting. He reached the end and looked at the glowing eyes staring at him.

**"KIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AND DO THAT?!?"**

"Why do you care?" The Kyuubi would never admit it, but she had grown a maternal attachment to Naruto. She was disgusted with herself but she cared about a human. She also felt protective of him so not only was she going to chew his ass out for this, she was going to absolutely going to kill Hinata and Kiba. Making sure the latter suffer for he was probably the one who came one to the former. As was formally said though she would never admit to it so she went the 'I care about me' route.

**"BECAUSE IF YOU DIE I DIE AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN."**

"What do you mean 'can't let that happen'?"

**"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? I'M SAVING YOUR ASS."**

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!!!!!"

"**REMEMBER THAT IF YOU DIE I DIE."**

"BUT," Naruto was near sobs,"I WANT TO DIE!"

**"I DON'T THOUGH."**

"JUST LET ME DIE!"

**"NO."** Naruto fell to his knees and cried again. He hated himself like this, but he couldn't stop. The pain was just too unbearable. The Kyuubi sighed. **"I DO KNOW A WAY AWAY FROM THE PAIN," **the fox said.

"What?"

**"UNLEASH ME AND LET ME TAKE OVER. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BE HURT ANY MORE. YOU'LL FEEL NO PAIN OR SORROW ANYMORE EITHER."**

"What would you do?"

**"THE USUAL DEMON STUFF, MAIM, DESTROY, KILL." '**and revenge' she added in her thoughts thinking of Kiba. Naruto reached for the seal, but a smell reached his nose. It was earthy with a hint of sweat. It reminded him of Kiba. He thought of the offer. To let go of this pain was such a tempting offer, but who would she hurt? Would she kill the few that cared about him? He didn't care. To be away from this pain was worth it. Then he felt a pressure on his hand and a mumbling voice.

"Please come back Naruto. I need you."

The voice was Kiba's. Naruto felt a tug at his heart.

**"DON'T FALL FOR HIM! REMEMBER WHAT HE DID! UNLEASH ME!" **Kyuubi was enraged. How could Naruto even think of Kiba after what he had done to him? After what Kiba put him through! How she wanted to hurt Kiba!

"No," Naruto said calmly. He was conscious of the real world now and the hallway was fading to black. He felt a warmth around him and opened his eyes. The warmth was Kiba's jacket. Naruto inhaled the scent trying to catalog and remember it. This was as close as he was ever going to get and he knew it. He looked down and saw Kiba asleep half folded across the bed. His hand was intertwined with Naruto's. He wished he could stay like this but he was deadly hungry and thirsty. To prove so his stomach growled. Kiba's eyes fluttered opened and he looked at Naruto. His eyes grew wide.

"Naruto?" Kiba needed to know because he wasn't sure he could trust his vision.

"Wacha' doin' dog breath?" Then something Naruto didn't expect happened. Kiba rushed forward and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Naruto inhaled through his nose and Kiba's scent reached his nose.

"You smell nice." Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked because for a second he thought Naruto said he smelled nice.

"I said 'why not?'."

"Because you had me worried to death." At first Naruto almost believed him, but then he reminded how stupid that would be.

"You care? I thought you were to busy face sucking with Hinata to care." He tried to sound as angry as possible, but he was so tired and the stabbing truth of the statement made it sound more like a whimper. Kiba felt like Naruto had driven a dagger in his heart and it showed.

"Naruto please I know it's my fault, but I do care." Naruto was quickly angered by the fake sentiment. Kiba backed up and looked at the blonde who's rage made his beautiful blue eyes feral.

"No you don't. You've never cared." It was Kiba's turn to be enraged.

"DON'T YOU SAY I'VE NEVER CARED! THE ONLY REASON I KISSED HER BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO KNOW HOW TO KISS YOU! I NEVER WANTED TO KISS HER I WANTED TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE!" Naruto didn't buy it.

"Yeah of course."

"I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!" Kiba turned to leave. Naruto saw this as at the moment he needed to tell Kiba the truth and the moment that was slipping through his fingers. He had to tell Kiba the truth. His hand shot out and grabbed Kiba's wrist. Kiba turned to yell at the blonde, but Naruto was looking into his lap pathetically sad and all of Kiba's rage died.

"Kiba I-I-I wasn't mad about you kissing her." Naruto took a deep breath. "I was mad that she was kissing _you._" Naruto didn't wait for a response and released Kiba's arm knowing what was about to come. Kiba stood there shocked. Naruto just said that he was mad that she kissed him. Was it possible that Naruto liked _him _not her. "Get out," Naruto said dead inside.

"But Naruto I-"

"Just get out. Please." Kiba obeyed because of the pleading in the blonde's voice. As soon as the door closed he fell to the ground and let out a long, happy sigh. Naruto liked him, not Hinata but him. He felt like he could dance and sing and he had to go tell Akamaru when Akamaru got home. He got up and started to walk home with a bounce in his step and soon he was assaulted by Ino.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Hey."

"Did you hear?"

"What exactly?"

"Look, the word is that Hinata and Naruto were going out, but he saw her kissing another guy and now no one's been able to find him since last night. Hinata's worried and says she was only asking him to show her how to kiss, not because they liked each other." Kiba just laughed at her. "KIBA THIS ISN'T FUNNY. WHAT IF NARUTO'S HURT!?!"

"I'm afraid your information is not only incomplete but old."

"My information is never old."

"Naruto's at his house after a failed suicide attempt and he's fine now. He doesn't want visitors and he's in love with someone else. And I was that guy she kissed and trust me I don't like her that way."

"Why is he at his house and not a hospital?" She started to write the information down on her mental note pad.

"Lady Tsunade said it would be better for him in the long run. Since it was meant to kill instantly and not damage him he wouldn't have to recuperate and mental stress from people like you would be too much." Kiba knew he said too much but he couldn't let her get too suspicious.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to hang himself. Lost consciousness." With that Ino ran off to spread the news. That was good because he had to go tell the hokage his lie. On his way he was meet by Kurenai sensei and his squad. Kurenai blinked.

"Kiba we were just coming to get you."

Hinata was the next to speak,"How's N-N-Naruto-kun?"

He smirked. "Perfectly fine" Hinata looked relieved but confused and Shino raised an eyebrow at the dog boy.

"Well that's good. He had me worried," Kurenai said, "Matters aside though, we have a mission. A personal friend of the Hokage in the land of tea is in need of our services to protect a delivery. Kiba, Akamaru's waiting at the gate for us."

"Okay." His crush would have to wait. Soon they were at the gate and Kiba, wanting time with Akamaru, put his radio on on the way.

"Now we are going to do a basic fan out routine. We'll be hidden in the trees so anybody who tries to attack the convoy will be surprised. If you see anybody radio in."

"Kay." Kiba ran over to Akamaru and wrapped his arms around the dog. "Hey boy. How was your trip." Akamaru gave a small whine.

_"Kiba what's wrong? You smell like blood. Naruto's blood."_

"Nothing boy. I'll tell you the story later."

"_Hello,_" Naruto's voice said weakly on the receiver of Kiba's radio,_ "anyone listening?"_

Kiba chuckled. "Naruto this line is for missions you know that." There was no laugh back.

"_Ironic it being you. I just had a few last words for anybody who was listening." _Those words made Kiba panic.

"What do you mean last words?"

_"I took some pills. I'm going to die soon, hopefully." _Kiba felt a lump in his throat. Naruto doing this again. NO not on his watch. Naruto wouldn't die when Kiba was close enough to help.

"NARUTO HOLD ON I'M COMING. PLEASE HOLD ON!!!"

_"Good bye Kiba. I'm sorry if I made things awkward earlier. And you do smell good."_

"NARUTOOO!!" He had to get to Naruto now. He started running in the direction of his house, but Kurenai soon got in his way.

"Kiba Inazuca what the hell do you think you're doing? We have a mission."

"Screw the mission and get out of my way, Naruto needs me," he growled and punched her. He didn't wait to see her reaction because he had to get to Naruto. He felt that Akamaru was following. Soon he was at the door and he busted it in.

Naruto sat slumped against his bed frame. Kiba rushed as fast as he could to his side. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "NARUTO YOU BETTER GET UP GOD DAMN YOU!" Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Kiba gripped his chest and gave a deep, happy sigh.

"I'm alive? Damn fox did it again." Naruto was obviously out of it to mention the Kyuubi to someone who wasn't suppose to know.

"Naruto why?"

"No one could ever love me."

"Naruto before you threw me out. What you said was it because you love me?"

"Yes. But I can tell you don't love me. I mean you can't."

"Why not?"

"Honestly you're too god damn hot to be gay. So you can't love me. I'm a guy." Kiba, under any other circumstances would have jumped for joy. Not only had Naruto said he liked him he also said he was hot but not now when the blonde needed him.

"Naruto, I'm gay and I've loved you for a long time now."

"That's cause you don't know me."

"Your name is Naruto Uzamaki. You're a ninja of the leaf. You are an orphan. When you were a baby a demon was sealed in you. Since then you've been abused and beaten right in front of me and never told me why. You never used it to help you because you're afraid of hurting someone you don't want to. Lastly, I've been madly in love with you since I laid my eyes on you. Did I miss anything?" Naruto stared at him open mouthed.

"How long have you known?"

"After you cut your throat."

"And you still say you love me?"

"Not only do I say it, I still do." Kiba leaned in, and the teens' lips met. Kiba, though an expert kisser, kept it simple. He placed his lips gently on Naruto's he opened his mouth for more contact, not to use his tongue. Naruto moaned into the kiss and they heard some quite gasps. Kiba broke the kiss and looked in the doorway. In it stood Kurinai, Shino, and Hinata. "Oh that's right. I'll be back in a couple of days I have to go on a mission." He got up and turned to leave, but turned around. "Wait for me?"

"Always." The lack of hesitation in Naruto made Kiba smile.

"Oh and," he started sheepishly,"don't listen to what people say. They might give you shit about dating me. You are aren't you?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do."

"How are they going to know though?"

"Are you kidding? I want the whole world to know."

"So you're going to tell Ino?"

"That's the plan." Both him and Naruto laughed. Naruto looked at Kurenai who looked furious. Kiba followed his gaze and saw her too. He didn't care about her though cause Naruto kissed him. He ran out the door shouting to make sure all of Konoha heard. "I KISSED NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Weaver of light: Please reveiw. I love reviews.....and no more posting till i get some!

Seel: He's not kidding this time.

Ryuu: For once we all agree.

Weaver of light: See you later!


	3. The Bet

Weaver of Light: I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!

Ryuu: Hundreds of hits yet very few reviews. Your story must not be good enough for people to review.

Weaver of Light: SHUT UP!!!! I'M HAPPY!!!! I GOT A REVIEW FROM AN AUTHOR I LOVE!!! THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEW SODAPOPS!!!! AND SPECIAL THANKS TO VINCENT9679 FOR HELPIG ME EDIT!!!!!!

Seel: Well on with the story and if you love Sasuke this isn't thebest story for you. We still sadly don't own Naruto.

Weaver of Light: I WILL OWN ALL ANIME ONE DAY!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street in a dream-like state unsure if yesterday's big event was real. God, he hoped it was. Beyond everything he really hoped it was. He was walking aimlessly, and he heard his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura running towards him. When she reached him, she was out of breath.

"Hey Sakura."

"Is...it....true?" Sakura asked between gasps for air.

"Is what true?"

"That you kissed Kiba?" Sakura said clearly after regaining her composure. Naruto's face turned a deep red. "Oh my god you did!"

"Yeah," he said. He started walking for no reason again.

"Well, how was it?"

"It was....well I don't know how to describe it. He was being gentle and kind, passionate and loving, and I loved every second of it. Is that wrong? I mean he's a guy and I'm a guy and I know that's wrong, but can anything that feels this right be wrong?"

"Naruto, all that matters is that you're happy. Ummm... is the other thing also true?"

"What other thing?"

"Well there's two. One is that Kiba slept with you."

"WHAT!?!"

"Oh good I told them you wouldn't, but I was worried because Kiba could have tricked you into it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Ask him when he gets back. It's not my place to say."

"So, whats the other thing?"

"Oh the other was that you tried to hang yourself." Naruto immediately knew that was a lie that Kiba made up to explain the small scar on his neck and his absence. Kiba was obviously very used to making up lies on the spot, when he needed to.

"Yeah I did. I had a horrible day."

"SO YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!?! THAT WAS REALLY STUPID OF YOU!!!!"

"How is that stupid? I couldn't stand it anymore. I just..... I needed an escape and that was the first thing that came to mind. "

"You're not serious," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, I am."

"What about the people you would leave behind?"

"Not many would care, and the ones that would care would get over it by getting a puppy or something."

"I WOULDN'T GET OVER IT BY GETTING A DAMN PUPPY NARUTO!" Naruto was angry at Sakura, because, in his mind he thought she was trying to lie to him.

"NO!! YOU WOULD GET OVER IT BY FINDING SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Naruto felt his blood boil at the pit of his stomach at the fake sentiment. Nothing made Naruto angrier than people that pretended to care.

"YOU'RE A LYING PIECE OF SHIT!!! ALL YOU'VE EVER CARED ABOUT IS SASUKE!!! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU'VE EVER HUNG OUT WITH ME AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" Sakura looked like someone just told her her mom and dad died. Naruto stormed off in the other direction. Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura was able to get him into such a bad mood. He pushed the angry thoughts out of his mind and thought of Kiba. He was so beautiful in a feral kind of way. His eyes always shone with energy and adventure. He was obviously strong and Naruto couldn't wait to see him without his shirt on.

'**I DON'T TRUST HIM!' **Kyuubi yelled from inside his mind.

'You don't trust anyone.'

**'NOT HIM ESPECIALLY!'**

'Whatever.' He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into Shikamaru. He had his normal the-world-can-bite-me look.

"Watch where you're going," Shikamaru said, tired.

"Sorry Shikamaru. My mind was on....other things."

"What?" Naruto wondered if he should tell him and remembered that Kiba wanted the world to know.

"Well I was thinking of Kiba." Shikamaru looked at him sympathetically. "What?"

"He's going to break your heart."

"No he won't. He said he loved me."

"He said that to a lot of people. Not only guys but girls too. He only says that to get in your bed. Trust me I know."

"How do you.... he did it to you didn't he?"

"Yep told me he loved me and then threw me away when he was done."

"Well he told me that I would get shit for dating him, but I can deal. It will be different for us. I know it will."

"That's what they all say. Trust me, you're no different."

"No I will be!! I will!!!"

"Sure you will be." Shikamaru walked off laughing and Naruto was determined to be his normal different self more than ever before.

_With Kiba_

Kiba was in his position in the back right jumping from tree to tree slowly, too slowly.

'Please wait for me Naruto,' he thought. In fact he thought of nothing but Naruto. How quickly could he get back to Naruto? Did Naruto really like ramen that much or was it the fact that they didn't allow him entry to other places? Did Naruto like the kiss? Is Naruto listening to the people who are probably telling him that he would break his heart? He hoped that he wasn't because he was a bit of a player, who was he kidding? He was a major player, but he had no intention of doing that to Naruto. He was different. The thought of him made Kiba's stomach knot in anticipation of their next meeting. The thought of him with only his shirt off made Kiba hard.

"Kiba, report in," Kurenai said into the receiver. He did a quick sniff and detected the smell of humans, two to be exact. He calculated the wind and guessed they were to the north east and getting closer.

"Two to the north east."

"Hinata?"

"Yes there are two and they are ninja."

"Kiba go intercept. Call help if needed. Remember, questions before attacking."

"Okay." He altered his course to intercept the two ninjas. "Akamaru stay hidden in the trees. We don't want them to know you're here."

"Okay, Kiba" Akamaru barked. The trees whizzed past as he went to intercept the rouge ninjas. He landed in front of them.

"Get out of the way brat." Kiba almost hit him right there but he reminded himself, questions first.

"What do you want with the convoy?"

"Isn't it obvious? First we're going to kill you then we're going to rob it." The other said. Obviously not the brains.

"You know, it's people like you who are keeping me from my new, vulnerable boyfriend, who I need to protect and I don't like it **at all**." Kiba popped his knuckles, the cue for Akamaru. "Not one bit." Akamaru jumped out of the tree. Kiba made the appropriate hand seals and shouted, "Beast Human Clone," then Akamaru disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Out of it came a clone of Kiba, then Kiba made more hand seals, then yelled, "Four Legs Technique!" Visible blue chakra began covering Kiba's and Akamaru's bodies. Their nails grew into claws and their senses became stronger. They ran towards their enemies at super-high speeds and yelled, "Dual Piercing Fang!"

They spun so quickly that the world was a blur, but they used their heightened sense of smell to hit the rouge ninjas. They hit their marks and spun through them. Kiba stopped and looked at his targets. Blood was every where and the two were nearly cut in half. He huffed.

'That's what you get for trying to keep me from Naruto.' He ran back to his position in the formation.

"All clear," he said into the microphone.

"That was fast," Kurenai replied.

"I want to make sure we get home as soon as possible." The faster they were done with this, the faster he would get to go home and see Naruto.

And thanks to Kiba's efforts they got home faster than they expected, at sunset of the day before the scheduled day. He said bye to his squad after the debriefing with the hokage, by the time he was done it was dark outside.. Akamaru asked him why he was rushing.

"I'm going to see Naruto." The dog-nin turned the other direction. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to see what you'll do to him," was Akamaru's reply.

"I'm not going to do anything to him. He's different."

"Sure he is," and with that his dog was gone. Kiba gave a frustrated sigh. Without his dog, he ran to find Naruto and to avoid everyone else but to no avail. Ino found him again.

"Kiba!" Ino yelled. He gave another frustrated sigh but still turned.

"Yes?"

"Naruto is soooo pissed at you!" Kiba's hopes dropped.

"Why?" He asked shakily.

"You didn't tell him what to expect when you left. Oh and he believes you started the rumor that you slept with him."

"Where is he!?!"

"His house." Kiba barreled past her. Crap, didn't he tell Naruto not to listen to them? He soon found himself in front of Naruto's house. He banged loudly on the door.

"Come in!" He burst through the door and Naruto was at the table eating ramen. "Hey Kiba," he said around a mouth full of ramen. Kiba ran forward and hugged the blond. "Kiba I'm trying to eat."

"Forget the damn ramen and look at me." Naruto did what he was told. "I would never use you then throw you away, never!"

"Didn't think you would." Kiba was confused now.

"But what you said to Ino."

"I told her to tell you that when you got in the village." Kiba was very confused now.

"What?"

"I wanted to test your reaction. If you didn't have one or it wasn't satisfactory to me and to her I... well I don't know what I would do, but I wouldn't have been very happy."

"You manipulative bitch," Kiba said, but he was laughing. He looked into Naruto's face, which was deadly serious.

"You're one to talk. How many people have you used?" Kiba seriously considered the question. He looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Too many, way too many, but no more. As long as I live I will never use anyone again, because as long as I live I will be with you." Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto again. This time Kiba stepped it up. He sucked on Naruto's lower lip and pressed his tongue against Naruto's lips. Naruto opened them a bit and Kiba forced his way in. He explored the warm wet cave of Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't even bother to fight for control for it felt too good having Kiba lead. He enjoyed Kiba's taste and Kiba enjoyed Naruto's which had an overtone of ramen. Their tongues danced together making a harmony between the two that Kiba never felt before. Kiba started losing control and his hand went up Naruto's shirt. Naruto had enough sense to stop him. He broke off the kiss making Kiba whimper.

"Kiba please don't." The begging in Naruto's voice snapped Kiba back.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I have to learn to control myself. It's kind of hard with your sexy body."

"Don't lie to me." Kiba looked at him quizzically. "I don't have a sexy body." Kiba laughed.

"Naruto you have the body of a god."

"It's not nearly as sexy as yours."

"Well of course it's not as sexy as mine. That's impossible for anyone, but you're the closest I've ever seen." They stared at each other for a second before Kiba yawned.

"Do I bore you, my alpha dog?"

"Alpha dog?"

"Do you like?"

"I like. Makes it seem that you have to bend to my will."

"Abuse and you'll regret it, my alpha."

"Oh I won't abuse, boo."

"Boo?"

"If I'm in control, I get to name you, so I named you Boo." Kiba looked at Naruto. "What, you don't like it?"

"No, I like it."

"Then you shall be my boo."

"And you my alpha, but I'll only call you that in private. How do you think your mom will take it?"

"She knows I'm gay."

"I mean the fact that you're with **me**."

"How are you any different from any other of my boyfriends?"

"Well hopefully I am more serious," Naruto said in a pathetic voice.

"Of course you are but thats a good thing. Why wouldn't she be happy? I'm actually settling."

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I have no money, no family, and I have a demon inside me. I don't think your mom would approve."

"I'm sure she will but even if she doesn't, I have you and that's all that matters. Besides, if she doesn't I'll be disowned, and I won't have to date any more." Naruto felt his heart drop.

"Date?" Kiba looked at him and saw his worry.

"Don't worry. All I have to do is find a girl I find trusting enough to raise my children. Since I am the clan heir I have to have children. I won't love the girls at all because the love of my life is in front of me. So don't get jealous please. I would rather not do this but I have to."

"What if you find a girl you do like? What if this is only a phase for you and all you need is the right girl to snap you out of it?"

"Naruto, this is no phase. I've never felt this way before with any others." Kiba yawned again. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."

"So am I," Naruto said.

"Come on then." Kiba put his hand on Naruto's and led him to the bed.

"Kiba I don't want to-"

"I'm not going to do anything, we're just going to lay down together." He laid Naruto down and laid down behind him. He kissed him on his neck. He sucked that spot and traced it with his tongue. The actions made Naruto moan. Kiba moved his mouth leaving a small mark. He leaned in to Naruto's ear. "Night boo." They fell asleep in each others arms.

Kiba woke earlier than Naruto.'Time to test my theory,' he thought. He got out of Naruto's bed and went out the door. He made his way down the street and was met by Akamaru.

"_How was he?" _Kiba looked at the dog while they started walking to the market.

"What do you mean?"

"_Naruto, how was he? I think, thanks to the Kyuubi, he was pretty wild."_

"We didn't do anything last night...along those lines at least." He stopped to pick out a pineapple from a stand.

"_Damn right you didn't do anything... wait what?"_

"We didn't have sex," he said paying the man. He went over to the meat stands and noticed Akamaru wasn't following him. He turned around and saw the dog back where he was before. "What's wrong boy?"

"_You just said you didn't have sex with him."_

"Yeah so?"

"_Why?"_

"I already told you he's different for me. I want this to last." Akamaru gave a confused bark and walked away. Kiba just shrugged.

Naruto woke up and rolled over to see that Kiba wasn't there. He shot straight up and looked around . Kiba was no where to be seen. Naruto could've sworn he went to bed with the god that was Kiba. Maybe he just stepped out. Or maybe Shikamaru was right. When he didn't let Kiba continue he must have gotten mad and left when Naruto was asleep. Maybe Naruto himself talked Kiba out of it. Naruto felt the feeling coming again but it was so much worse. The pain was so sharp that Naruto curled up in a ball and cried.

Kiba was at the door when he heard the sobs. He froze. 'Did I push too much? What did I do wrong? Oh god did something happen when I was asleep? Is he regretting loving me?' He was unsure if he should go in, but the sound of Naruto crying made up his mind. He burst through the door and put the groceries down. The sight of Naruto made his heart drop. "Naruto?"

The blond lifted his head."Kiba?" Naruto said, sitting up. The doubt in his voice made Kiba run forward and hug him.

"Yes I'm here. What's wrong?" The blond sobbed into Kiba's chest. The brunette ran his fingers through the blond's hair.

"I-I-I-I thought you left me alone." It hit Kiba like a ton of bricks. He was so stupid. He left the blond without telling him goodbye or leaving a note saying he'd be right back. He just left the blond alone with no indication that he'd be back.

"I would never. I just went to get something to cook. Look over by the door. See the groceries?" Naruto nodded. "I'm going to make some pineapple chicken. Have you ever had that?" Naruto shook his head. "Naruto have you had anything besides ramen when you weren't on a mission?" Naruto shook his head again."Why?"

"I'm not allowed in most restaurants and even if I was I couldn't afford them." Kiba had to talk to his friends about this and get his mom to donate money to Ichiraku ramen for their support of Naruto.

"Well it's really good okay? Trust me."

"I do, with my life." The blond looked at Kiba with eyes filled with undying devotion. Kiba smiled down at him and went to get the groceries. He got out everything he needed and began to cook. Naruto watched him as he effortlessly added spices, cut up the vegetables, and in the end put the chicken in the oven.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I learned from mom because my sister burns water, so I have to cook for myself a lot."

"Kiba, I just want you to know that when I didn't see you in the house when I woke up, I-I felt the worst pain that I have ever felt. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It just means that I don't think I can handle you leaving me for good so please don't. I know that's greedy of me to ask something like that but I can't help it."

"Naruto, I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you, so there no need to ask." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Naruto said with his usual smile. It was then that Kiba noticed that lady Tsunade was right. Naruto wasn't really happy at all, most of his smiles had been faked and it made him shudder at the thought of how many of them he's seen. Through the door came Sakura. She looked over at Kiba with her eyes full of hate.

"So you're still here."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I did some investigating into your previous relationships, and one led to certain discovery." Kiba grew pale.

"What discovery?"

"A certain discussion."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sakura don't you dare. Not here."

"No, I think Naruto would want to hear this." Naruto was confused at the use of his name.

"Hear what?"

"The last relationship he had with Sasuke."

"Sakura stop it!" Kiba shouted.

"You had a thing with Sasuke?"

"Not only that, but they had a nice little discussion about you."

"About me?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, please, things changed." Kiba had tears running down his face.

"Yes about you. There were two main points. One was a bet."

"SAKURA, PLEASE!!" Kiba shouted behind the tears that choked him.

"The bet was who could sleep with you first."

"They used me as a betting tool?"

"Do you want to know what the prize was?"

"SAKURA, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!" Kiba barely choked out.

"What was it?"

"To choose the position they would get when they raped you." Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Th-th-they were going to," Naruto took a deep breath, "rape me?"

"Ask Kiba."

"Kiba?" Naruto looked over at Kiba who was looking just as wide eyed.

"Naruto I-I-I..." Kiba burst into a fresh flow of tears and ran past Sakura.

"KIBA!!" Naruto called as Sakura slammed the door behind Kiba.

"BASTARD! Trying to take advantage of you. Makes me sick. How 'bout you Naruto?" She looked back and saw Naruto staring at the spot that previously contained Kiba. In a second he was up and in front of Sakura. He slapped her.

"You bitch! You could've talked to him about that in private. Now he thinks I hate him." He didn't wait for her to give a snappy come back, but instead he ran outside. He ran towards the Inuzuka compound hoping to find him on the way.

"HEY NARUTO!!!" He heard Ino call. He turned towards her not wanting to seem rude.

"What?"

"He's this way!" She pointed to a group of people.

"What's going on?"

"Shikamaru asked if he had a fight with his new boy toy before he got some, and Kiba lost it."

"BUT KIBA DOESN'T HAVE AKAMARU!"

"That didn't stop Kiba." Naruto ran past her to go help Kiba. When he got through the people he saw Kiba get hit by Shikamaru. A bit of blood flew out of his mouth at the force.

"DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Shikamaru looked surprised when he turned and saw Naruto. Naruto made a hand sign and shouted "MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!!!!" Then a thousand Narutos filled the area. Kiba looked around and thought he died and went to heaven.

'Mental note: remember Naruto's shadow clones.' Kiba thought to himself.

"LAY ONE MORE HAND ON HIM AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" they all yelled at once. Shikamaru, for once, looked frightened. He ran faster than Naruto thought possible, and when he was gone the clones disappeared. Naruto looked over at Kiba. "Kiba, please talk to me." Kiba looked up at him and broke into more heart breaking tears. Naruto hugged him.

"Everything she said was true! Every last thing! God I'm a disgusting, horrible person!" He still sobbed uncontrollably. Naruto rubbed his back.

"Kiba all I need to know is that you are dead sorry about it."

"I am oh God I am!!! Please, forgive me, please!!!"

"I do," he said still rubbing the brunette's back. Some of the people left that scene with more respect for the fox boy, for not only had he defended his love, he had shown a level of caring previously not thought possible to be shown by him.

"Shhh Kiba," Naruto said still rubbing Kiba's back. Kiba's tears stopped flowing and he looked up at Naruto with a half-hearted smile. "Thats better Kiba. Come on lets go home." Naruto said while getting up and stretching a hand out to Kiba. Kiba took it and started getting up on shaking legs. When he stood up all the way his legs gave away and he had to lean on Naruto to stop himself from falling. "Whoa there, let me help you." Naruto put one arm around Kiba's waist and carried him home to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Seel: Well that's it. Go and review. We need five more reviews before we update.

Ryuu: For once I agree no updates till more reviews! Oh and Weaver of light, you're forgetting something.

Weaver of Light: Oh I will not own all anime, sadly.


	4. The Date

Weeaver of Light: Sorry for th long wait. School work is annoying.

Ryuu: He's just really lazy.

Weave of Light: *shrugs* It's true

Seel: Now on with the story! We do not own Nruto.

* * *

Naruto took a bite of the pineapple chicken. "MMMM... that is delicious."

"Yeah I know I'm great," Kiba mocked. "So Naruto, you're sure you're not mad about the whole Sasuke thing?"

"I'm not sure yet. You did say you were sorry, but I'll have to ask about the bet and its prize."

"Okay, I was going out with Sasuke years ago, and we both knew it was just for the sex. One day while we were drunk, one of the many bad habits I got while dating him, I admitted that I liked you. He said he'd like to fuck you too. I said it might be more than that for me. He said all I needed was to give you a good fuck and I'd be back to normal.

'Wait doesn't he like Sakura?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter because no one can resist the Uchiha charm,' he said.

In my drunken stupor I said, 'I could get him to fuck me before you.'

'It's a bet.'

'Kay, what are the terms?'

'The winner gets to choose the position when we both fuck him,' he said so matter of factually I should have known what he meant.

'You can't guarantee that he will fuck both of us.'

'Oh I can think of a way to guarantee that he will.' I was too drunk to see the meaning behind his words.

'Okay then.' We made the bet and I didn't know what I agreed to till that morning. When I did I realized I confronted him.

'Sasuke we were both drunk let's call the bet off.'

'What afraid that I'll put you in an unfavorable position?'

'You were serious!?!' I was shocked. I knew that Sasuke was a jackass and all but this was all time low for him.

'Dead serious.'

'What about Naruto? What if we hurt him?'

'Who cares?' I punched him, and broke up with him. There's not much else to it."

"Is that the complete truth?"

"Well, other than the fact that night I had a wet dream about you that night, yes." Naruto choked on his food.

"Open mouth insert foot."

"I'll open my mouth if you put something other than your foot in it."

"Okay."

"Really!?!"

"Yes, kneel and close your eyes," Naruto said seductively. Kiba did what he was told. Naruto grabbed his fork and stuck a piece of chicken in Kiba's mouth. Kiba laughed and stood up.

"You're right it is good. Though it wasn't what I expected."

"What do you want to do when I'm done eating?"

"Well, after you're done I want to go tell my mom then we can plan our first date."

"So today was nothing to you!?!"

"No it was just to dramatic to be a date, though so far is the best day of my life."

"The best day of your life includes getting punched in the face, the feeling of despair, and leaving me to think that you left me?"

"I would go through it all again if you were next to me." Naruto laughed and got his plate. "What's so funny?" Naruto walked to the sink and put his dish in it.

"You," he said starting to wash it.

"What about me!?!" It was plain to Naruto, even without turning around, that Kiba was cross about the use of his emotions as a joke.

"It's just that you'd go through what would normally be the worst day of your life just because I was there, and I feel the same way." Kiba, unknown to Naruto, silently came up behind him. Kiba wrapped his arms around him. "Kiba," Naruto gasped as Kiba started to nibble his ear. He made a trail of kisses downward. He stopped at the spot he kissed yesterday and started to suck on it again. Naruto let out a moan as Kiba abused the spot with his tongue and nipping with his teeth every now and again. He leaned back leaving a saliva trail from his mouth to the tender spot of Naruto's neck. Kiba chuckled at the mark he left. Naruto wouldn't be able to cover that. "What's so funny?"

"You're marked." Kiba said unwrapping his arms from around Naruto. Naruto walked to the bathroom and sighed.

"Kiba! I can't hide that!"

"Who do you want to hide it from?" Kiba asked though in his head he jealously thought, 'Who dose he not want to see that he's dating someone.'

"I haven't told Iruka yet and now I'll have to."

"Why don't you want to tell him?"

"Well he's like my father and I don't know how he'll take it."

"What does it matter if he doesn't like it?" Naruto was taken aback by this question. That surprise made way to anger.

"Get out Kiba!!!"

"Naruto?"

"You heard me Kiba. Get the hell out of my house!!!" Naruto pulled himself from the mirror and marched over to Kiba.

"Naruto what did I-"

"GET OUT NOW!!!!" Kiba practically ran out of the house confused at the blonde's mood swings. He walked down the street unsure of how to take it. He decided to go find Sakura and ask her opinion. He found her outside the Hokage's office.

"Sakura!"

"Hey Kiba. Can you forgive me for earlier? I was just trying to protect Naruto and I over reacted."

"Sure I will if you help me with something."

"Sure what?"

"Naruto is mad at me and I don't know why."

"What did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're too madly in love with him to be mad at him for whatever he said. So he started the fight at something you said."

"All I said is why should we care if Iruka doesn't approve of his life style."

"That was sooooo stupid of you," She said shaking her head.

"It's that bad?"

"Worse."

"But why?"

"Iruka was the first to accept him fully, fox and all. He was the first not to try to hurt him but to try to support him. He's the father Naruto never had and his approval means everything to Naruto." Kiba finally saw what he did and he was an ass. He ran back to Naruto's house cussing the whole way there. He hammered the door.

"Go away Kiba!!"

"Not until you let me apologize for being such an ass!" Naruto cracked the door a bit.

"I'm listening."

"I was an idiot. Of course it matters what Iruka thinks because he matters to you so he matters to me."

"Thank you Kiba," Naruto said, closing the door.

"Wait, did I miss something?"

From behind the door Naruto said, "You think I'm letting you come in here dressed like that?"

Kiba looked at his usual black jacket, fishnet,and black pants and was confused at why he wasn't allowed in. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you come in dressed like that."

"Well can I come in if I'm not dressed?"

"No. Go to your house and get ready for our date. Formal clothes."

"Naruto! Let me in!"

Naruto didn't make another noise and Kiba decided to do what he was told. He made his way home When he reached the door Akamaru meet him with a note in his mouth. Kiba took it.

_"It's from Naruto,"_ Akamaru barked.

"But how is that possible? He was just at his house." He replayed the encounter in his head then he remembered that Naruto didn't talk back when he yelled at him. It must have been a shadow clone. 'Damn Naruto I didn't think you were that smart,' Kiba thought. He opened the note and all it said was be ready at 6:00 and take a bath. Kiba looked at the clock and it said 4:00. He sighed and decided to go take a bath. He closed the door and stripped. He put the water on as hot as he could stand it and the bathroom filled with steam. He looked at the mirror and gasped. On it was written not to eat and to brush his teeth signed Naruto.

'What the hell Naruto? When did you do this?' He decided to talk to him later about this and got in the bath. He sighed as the hot water surrounded him. He turned off the water and washed his hair and scrubbed the rest of his body. After about thirty minutes of relaxing in the water he got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his body and went into his room. He put on some boxers and went to his closet.

"What to wear?" He heard someone cough and looked at his balcony where Sakura waited.

"Let me in!" He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA?!?"

"I'm here to help pick out your outfit." He sighed and let her in. Out from behind her she pulled a black tux.

"Oh no, I am not wearing a tux!!" Sakura put on a fake pout and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh darn, I'll just have to tell Naruto you didn't think he was worth it."

"You manipulative-"

"Tut tut tut, we shall have none of that." He grudgingly let her dress him. By the time she was happy with it, it was 5:30.

"Do you know where I am going Sakura?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope in fact I'm leaving. Go tell your mom now."

"But, she's not-" He was cut short by the door opening and then slamming.

"KIBA I'M HOME," he heard his mom yell.

"How did you?" He turned around to see Sakura gone. He walked downstairs. He saw his mom petting the older Inuzuka dogs. They came to him and some tried to jump on him. Normally he would roll and play with them but not before his date. "NO DOWN!" They listened to him, confused. His mom looked him up and down.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is it's a date."

"I didn't schedule a date today," she said just as confused as the dogs.

"Well mom I-" His sister, Hana, walked in at that moment.

"He must be going out with one of his boy toys though I don't know why in a tux. He's going to force it off himself soon enough," Hana barley finished the sentence before Kiba pinned her to the wall.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" he growled.

"Take what back?" she asked panicked.

"NARUTO ISN'T A TOY! I LOVE HIM!"

"ENOUGH KIBA PUT HER DOWN!" Kiba did what he was told. Hana stuck her tongue out at him. "Apologize to your brother."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You insulted his mate. That usually is grounds for a fight."

"Fine! I'm sorry," Hana huffed and stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"I'm not sure I like you going out with him," Tsume said when her and her son were alone.

"Why?" He hated the fact that Naruto might be right about his mom.

"A relationship built on secrets cannot stand."

"We don't have secrets! I've told him everything and he's done the same!"

"I'm sure you have but I don't think he has."

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HIM?"

"Kiba it's not his fault. He isn't allowed to tell you but it's still important." Kiba guessed what she was talking about and he busted out laughing. "What's so funny Kiba?"

"The nine-tailed fox is no secret. The Hokage told me about it."

"You know about it?"

"Yeah I have for days and I still love him. So please don't talk about how we don't know each other."

"Kiba how far have you gone with him?"

"I gave him a hickey. That's about it."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Very."

"Are you willing to go against my wishes if I said you couldn't go out with him?" Kiba stuck his chin out.

"With every fiber in my being."

"Dose he make you happy?"

"More than I thought possible."

"What's the difference between him and the rest of your toys?" Kiba gritted his teeth but didn't say anything because he knew she wanted to make sure that they were serious before she gave consent.

"This is for real."

"I have heard but why? What can he do that no one else can?" Kiba thought about it before answering.

"Just the thought of him with anyone else makes me jealous. Just the thought of his kisses and his body makes me blush. Just the thought of losing him makes me cry." Kiba said a little sadly at the thought of losing Naruto. He continued,"He's changed me. I don't want meaningless sex. All I want is to be by him. I never thought I could be as happy as I am. He's so beautiful I could stare into his eyes for as long as they are deep, forever. I love him." Tsume stared her son down for a second more before deciding what to do. She walked within inches of Kiba.

"Kiba you better not let this one go and don't do what you do with the rest."

"You mean you approve?" She nodded her head. He embraced her. "Oh thank god!! You don't know what this means to me!!"

"I thought you didn't care and you would go against my wishes any way."

"Don't get me wrong I would, but Naruto was so worried you wouldn't approve of him. Now that you do he'll be so happy and the thought of him happy makes me happy." She sighed and rubbed her child's head. The doorbell rang. Kiba ran to answer it.

"Hey Naruto," he said as he opened the door but in it was Ino.

"Not yet but close." From behind her she pulled a bouquet of red roses. "A flower representing the love between two people." She placed that in his hands. Then with her other hand she pulled out a white Carnation. "A flower representing the pure untainted love of an innocent. Both from Naruto." She put that in his coat pocket. "Now your look is complete." She grabbed his arm. "This way."

She walked him to a small area in the park that was lit by candle light. The flickering of the candles added a slight shadow to all the utensils on the table. Each one producing it's own reflection of the candle and sending soft rays of light to illuminate other features of the table. He was sat at on end of the table that was placed there. It was a small round table for two and it had a white satin cloth. He heard a loud cough and looked up to see Sakura with a black apron on and her hair up in a neat small bun.

"Introducing Naruto Uzumaki." She stepped out-of-the-way to reveal a sight that made Kiba lose his breath. Advancing behind her was Naruto dressed in a pure white tux that formed to his body perfectly. He had a black rose instead of a white in his pocket. What really made the scene breath taking was the fact that Naruto was positively glowing. His smile was filled with undeniable happiness as he sat across from Kiba.

"You might want to close your mouth before a bug flies in," Naruto joked with Kiba. Kiba closed his mouth.

"You look absolutely amazing Naruto." Naruto blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes." They heard a slight cough and saw Sakura in her outfit.

"I'm Sakura and I'm going to be your waitress today. We're going to start out with some nice Broccoli balls and spinach dip followed by steaks and mashed potatoes and we're going to end with a nice chocolate cake with fresh strawberries on top, okay?" Both Kiba and Naruto were drooling at the mention of such food. Sakura chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" Kiba asked.

"Coke , sprite, or water."

"No sake?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba you're going to quit that stuff if it kills you." Naruto said.

"Fine then a coke."

"The same." Sakura ran off to get their drinks and appetizers.

"How did you do this Naruto?"

"I called in a lot of favors."

"How long have you been planing this?" Naruto shrugged.

"This morning. I didn't expect the fight with Sakura or the info about Sasuke and that made it harder. I had to send a clone to tell her I was sorry and the plan."

"When did you do that?"

"After the fight with Shikamaru one clone left in confusion."

"You mean that fight I had with you was planned?"

"Well yes and no, I knew I had to get you out and a fight was easiest but what you said did hurt."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was an ass."

"I know you were but I left a clone and left to go talk to Ino. She agreed to help. On the way I left some clones at your house one gave a note to Akamaru and the other wrote the note on your mirror. Then I went to shop with Ino. We picked the outfits and Sakura was sent to help you dress while Ino picked out the appropriate flowers. I went to Iruka and asked him to help me with the tux and to help cook. He got one of his friends who actually owned one of the restaurants in town to cook for us."

"You mean on of the ones where you're not allowed in?"

"She swore she had no idea and kept apologizing."

"So how did Iruka take the news?"

"He said as long as I was happy it was okay. How did your mom take it?"

"At first she thought we couldn't make it because of secrets." Naruto looked at him confused.

"What secrets?"

"You know the nine-tailed fox." Naruto nodded. "Soon she realized I knew. Then she started asking me if I was serious about you and I said I was she wasn't convinced though. What made her sure was my answer to her question about what set you apart from the others."

"Well what did you say?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and looked into his sapphire oceans.

"I said that just the thought of you with anyone but me makes me jealous, just the thought of your kisses and your body makes me blush, and just the thought of you leaving me makes me cry. You've changed me Naruto Uzamaki. I no longer want to have sex every day for no reason. Just being in your arms is beyond good enough. I never dreamed that I could be this happy. How you looked so beautiful and I could stare into your endless sapphire orbs all day if you let me. How all I want is to hold you in my arms and keep you to myself. Naruto Uzamaki I love you."

"Kiba that was-"

"SOOOOO CUTE!!!!" Both the boys jumped at Sakura's voice. "Here's your appetizers. Ohhh I have to go tell Ino!!! She will die over how cute that was!!!" Sakura ran the other direction.

"I was going to say beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are my boo." Naruto smiled. "Let's eat.", Kiba said releasing Naruto's hands.

"Sure." Naruto and Kiba took a bite of there food and were instantly in heaven. They scarfed down the appetizer in no time flat. "That was delicious!!" Kiba just nodded his head while staring at Naruto. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No I was just admiring the view. I wish you could see it because it's beautiful."

"Well mine is so hot it could melt the land of snow into summer." They heard foot steps and looked up to see Sakura with their main course. Helping her was Iruka. When they put down the meals Iruka gave Naruto his sweetest smile and gave Kiba his best 'Hurt Him; You Die' glare and Kiba got the message. When they left Kiba looked at Naruto.

"I don't think Iruka likes me." Naruto just shrugged.

"He doesn't."

"Why not? I want him to like me."

"His excuse was that no one is good enough for me so any trying to love me wasn't trying hard enough. Therefor your not giving it your all. Therefor you're trying to play me."

"Naruto you do know that's not true right?"

"Yes Kiba I do." Kiba smiled and cut in his steak. It was just like he liked it with a little blood left in it. Naruto took a bite of the potatoes and scarfed the rest down. They ate in a comfortable silence every once in a while looking at each other in a loving stare where much was said between the two. When they were done they sat there and looked into each others eyes. Kiba broke the silence.

"What's wrong Naruto? You haven't talked much and that's a big thing for you."

"It's just that everything is so perfect. I keep waiting to wake up."

"I keep thinking the same thing." Sakura took their old plates and gave them each a piece of cake Naruto and Kiba ate this slowly savoring each bite. Kiba looked at Naruto and saw that he had some frosting on his cheek. He put on a mischievous smile as a thought formed in his head and Naruto noticed it.

"What....?" Kiba took the strawberry off his piece of cake.

"You have a little frosting on your face." He said motioning with the strawberry in his hand.

"Oh where?"

"Let me get it." Kiba leaned across the table and placed the strawberry on Naruto's face and swiped down picking up the frosting. He placed it in his mouth slowly and took it out just as slow. "There it's gone." Naruto was a scarlet red. They heard a crash and looked over and saw Sakura on the ground with her nose bleeding.

"You okay Sakura?" She stood up quickly.

"I hoped you enjoyed your evening please come back. Good night." Kiba and Naruto stood up.

"Our complements to the chef and tell her I'll go to her restaurant when ever I can." Kiba said.

"I will." She said then left. Kiba took Naruto's hand. He lead him down the street to Naruto's house. They stood in front of his apartment for a while.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Kiba you know I don't want to... you know."

"I do know but I can still come in without doing that." Naruto smiled and opened the door. Kiba went and sat on the couch he looked around and noticed how lonely it must be in the middle of the day. He yawned and laid down. Naruto sat on the arm of the couch. Kiba gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed Naruto and pulled him down with him. Naruto struggled a bit then just got comfortable in his new position. "Naruto we're boyfriends now. We went on our first date. We can lay together on the couch....unless you don't want to." Naruto answered by scooting further into the warmth of Kiba. Kiba sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto. "You are mine and no one else's."

"And you're mine." Naruto said.

"Naruto does it get lonely here?"

"Sometimes not when you're around though." Kiba laid there in silence for a while. "What are you thinking about alpha dog?"

"Boo would you like to move in with me?"

"What!?!"

"Please it would make me happy.", Kiba pleaded with Naruto.

"I'm not sure. What about your mom and wouldn't I be a burden?"

"I don't care at all about her. All I care about is you and if you're a burden I'll happily bare it. PLEASE." Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Okay."

"Really!?!"

"Yes really." Kiba squeezed Naruto harder. "Can't breath Kiba!"

"I love you so much Naruto!"

"I love you too Kiba."

"You said you love me." Kiba chanted in a sing song voice. "You want to hold me and to squeeze me. You want to fuck me!"

"KIBA!"

"I'm just joking." They both laughed themselves to sleep.

* * *

Weaver of Light: NOW REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY!!!! AND IF YOU READ A FOX'S BABY REVIEW ON THAT TOO OR NO MORE!!!! Thanks to idpaintballer for being my beta.


	5. The move

Weaver of light: Yeah another chapter!! I would've had it up sooner bit i didn't have much reason too cause you didn't review enough!

Ryuu: Jackasses.

See: Ryuu be nice. Well thank you to our loyal fans who did review. And to everyone else please review. And w don't own Naruto

* * *

The next morning Kiba woke when the sun, that was filtering through the small crack in the curtains, hit his face. He groaned and rolled over and squeezed his pillow which let out a small squeak.

'Wait....Pillows don't squeak' He thought to himself. He let his eyes lazily drift open and saw that his arms were wrapped around Naruto tightly. Naruto looked at Kiba sheepishly."Morning Boo." Kiba said and kissed Naruto on his forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Naruto nodded his head. "You okay?" Naruto blushed and looked away. Kiba was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw why Naruto was embarrassed. He had his morning wood. "Is that why you're acting so different?" Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto it's okay. It's just morning wood. Every man gets it." Naruto looked at Kiba.

"It's not too small?" Kiba looked back down at what must have been an eight inch cock trying to get out of Naruto's pants.

"Not at all. Now today we move."

"TODAY!?!?!" Naruto screamed unsure if he heard right.

"Yes today, I already have a house at the estate for me when I find the right person. That person is you." Kiba flashed his white teeth. Naruto gave a sad smile. "What is it?"

"I'm going to miss this place," Naruto said.

"WHY!?! HOW COULD YOU MISS THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!?!?! ALL THE THINGS PEOPLE HAD DONE TO YOU HERE, WHY WOULD YOU MISS IT?!?!?" Kiba was confused and outraged at the same time. He was confused beyond belief at Naruto's attachment to this horrible place, and he was outraged at the things he knew that happened here. He could still smell the lingering blood from the beatings, the paint from the graffiti, and the sperm from the rape.

"They may not be happy, but I have memories here. It may not be a good or a safe one, but it's still the only home I've ever know" Kiba looked at the blond and, even though Naruto looked fine on the outside, he felt the need to comfort the blond in the pit of his stomach. He took Naruto in his arms and at first Naruto was rigid and surprised but soon he started push back at Kiba tired of how comforting this hug was meant to be. Kiba was making him uncomfortable. It was like Kiba was trying to comfort him and he didn't know why Kiba held Naruto closer the more he pushed.

"It's okay Boo. Let it out. I am here to help you bear your burden." Naruto felt the words stab deep and every memory he had shoved in the back of his mind was shoved to the front. Every beating, every rape, every insult painted on the side of the building, and every stabbing memory of loneliness came rushing into plain view and he crumbled into Kiba's arms.

"Kiba...they....I......don't leave me please, don't leave me!" Naruto said behind choking tears and buried his face in Kiba's chest.

"Sh....I'm here Naruto and I'll never leave. I will stay with you. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

"Why Kiba? Why do they do it? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!?!?!" Naruto cried into Kiba's chest. Kiba rubbed Naruto's back trying to comfort him.

"You did nothing wrong. They did it, not you. It's because if you that the village was saved multiple times. They need to treat you with the respect that you deserve. You are not the monster they think you are. Don't ever think that you are." Naruto smiled and the tears slowed to a trickle.

"I love you Kiba." Naruto said sweetly into Kiba's chest.

"I love you too Naruto and always will." Kiba said with utter sincerity and honesty. They stood there till Naruto's tears were stopped and even then the blond didn't move. Kiba chuckled and his chest shook a little as Naruto hugged him as close as he could get him. "Naruto we have to get going cause not only do we have to get you stuff but mine as well." Naruto nodded but didn't let go. "I won't leave if you let go Naruto. I promise." Naruto let go and smiled.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

"Got it I'll take a look around. Take your time." Naruto smiled again and went into his room. Kiba took a look around to see how much work they had to do here. He went into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. He saw old ramen containers, two plates, four cups, and one bowl. He looked at the fridge and didn't even bother thinking about it a second time. It was old, ratty, and probably didn't even work any more. He went to the living room where the couch was. It was old and had several holes in it. He saw two rusty, metal chairs and a small wooden table that could probably only sit Naruto now. He looked around and scattered around the room was a mix between some of Naruto's old clothes and an article or two of his newer wardrobe. Still Kiba needed to get him different clothes because he didn't want his Boo getting noticed in that glaring orange and be hurt during a mission. He went and got the clothes off the floor and threw them on the couch. Then he went and pulled back the curtain. Light filtered the room as the sun glared bright in Kiba's face. He shut his eyes tightly and turned around before opening them again. He blinked a couple of times to fix the glare in his eyes and went to Naruto's room. More clothes were strewn around the room and on the bed, which was filthy. The smell of the beatings and rapes was much stronger in here and it made Kiba cover his nose in disgust. "Damn villagers," he said crossly. He heard the shower running. Kiba had a devious smile play across his face and he quietly skulked into the bathroom. Naruto was rubbing body wash on himself in the shower. The water that fell on him rolled down his body and feeling every muscle and it made Kiba jealous. He wanted to be able to do that like the water. He slowly one particular drop down and stopped his roaming when his eyes fell on Naruto's ass. It was sculpted and Kiba wanted every inch of it. He went behind Naruto, who was too busy washing to pay attention, slowly. He reached out his hand and pinched Naruto's firm ass. Naruto jumped and turned around with a huge blush on his face. When he saw it was Kiba he tried to cover himself with the shower curtain.

"Kiba! What the hell I'm trying to shower."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but your fine ass was just calling for me to pinch it."

"WHILE I'M IN THE SHOWER?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, I promise I won't do anything else. I'll just leave I've gotten my fill for the day. Oh and you're leaving everything here. Nothing here is worth taking unless you got some sentimental trinkets then you can take those. Naruto blushed deeper and nodded. Kiba smiled a toothy grin and left the bathroom for Naruto to finish. He went and sat on the couch and heard a knock at the door. He went and opened it. In front of him was a huge fat man that was red in the face and his mouth was fixed into a frown.

"May I speak to the resident of this apartment?"

"Why?"

"I'm his landlord and he's behind on his rent."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore he's moving today. We're going to leave the furniture so you can do what you want with it."

"I'm going to burn it. No one wants an apartment with stuff the demon used in it." Kiba slammed the door in the guys face and went back to the couch. Naruto came out with a pair of boxers and drying his hair with a towel.

"Who was it?"

"Your fat ass landlord."

"What did he say?"

"You're behind on your rent and he's going to burn your old furniture and rent out the place when you leave today."

"Okay." Naruto said going back into his room and he put on some clothes. He looked around and got a couple of things and put them into his bag. Most of them were just pictures. One was a picture of his team before Sasuke left him. Another was the picture that was given to him by the third Hokage. It was a picture of the fourth. Naruto didn't know why it was given to him, but every time he looked at it, it calmed him. For some reason that picture was his anchor for years. When he was looking at it Kiba walked in. Kiba saw Naruto staring at at a picture with a sad smile on his face.

"You okay Naruto?" Naruto looked off and nodded slowly

"Yeah, just looking at this picture."

"Do you mind if I see it?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't mind at all." Kiba walked forward and looked at what he thought was an older version of Naruto, but without whiskers. It was the fourth before he was Hokage. The Jounin was dressed in ninja gear. He was wearing baggy blue pants and a tight blue shirt under his Chuunin vest. He had a holster attached to his right leg. Those things weren't the part that was catching Kiba's attention though. That part was the man's smile. It was a huge toothy smile and it wasn't posing for the camera. It was too warm for that. He was smiling past the camera at the person taking the picture. His hair was blond but a little longer then Naruto's. His eyes were just as blue and bright. Kiba looked between Naruto and the picture.

'They might as well be.....father and son.' It hit Kiba like a ton of bricks. He wanted to smash the picture, but refrained from it. "Naruto I just remembered. I have to go see the Hokage today. Do you mind staying here till I get back?"

"No go ahead. I'll finish getting things together." Kiba nodded and left the room and went to the Hokage's Tower. He was burst through her door despite the fact that Shizune was trying to stop him. He looked around and saw Kakashi standing there looking at him while Tsunade was fuming.

"KIBA!!! GET OUT TILL I CALL YOU IN!!!!!" She yelled. He gritted his teeth.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT NARUTO'S DAD WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!?!?!?!" Her face lost color and even Kakashi showed a little shock.

"When did you find out?" She asked in a smaller voice.

"This morning when Naruto showed me a picture of the fourth."

"I always knew they looked too alike for their own good." She said nostalgically.

"WHY DID HE DO THIS TO NARUTO?!?!?! HE'S BEATEN, SHUNED, AND RAPED ALL BECAUSE THE PRECIOUS LITTLE HOKAGE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO SEAL A DEMON IN HIS SON!!!!!"

"Kiba, no one said he enjoyed it. He cried the whole time." Kiba himself was on the verge of tears. Why did Tsunade have to be trying to comfort him. He could take anger. He could take her yelling, but when she was like this he didn't know what to do. A tear spilled over.

"Why him?"

"He couldn't ask anybody else to do it. How could he, the Hokage, ask people to do something that he couldn't do. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Over and over again as he sat there staring at his son. He hated himself. Before he left he called himself a monster. A cowardly monster."

"Why didn't he seal it inside himself like the third did to Orochimaru?"

"He couldn't. Pure chakra beings, like the Kyuubi, only die for a short amount of time. If he did that the thing would have attacked again already." Kiba felt horrible. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child.

"What about his mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki, no one knows what happened after the attack of the nine tailed fox. She just disappeared."

"YOU MEAN SHE ABONDONED NARUTO?" Kiba was outraged. He forgave the father because he didn't have a choice, but the mother was a different story. Tsunade slammed her open palm down on the table and stood up.

"YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO INSULT KUSHINA'S LOVE FOR NARUTO! SHE LOVED HIM AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION IT!!" Kiba took a step back, but still gave her a defiant look. She looked at the teen in front of her. He had rage in his set jaw, anger in his balled up fist, but he had sadness in his watery eyes. She slumped back down into her chair and sighed. What was she doing? Of course Kiba had a right to question it. He did love Naruto in fact she knew it longer than Naruto did. She tried to get Kiba to confess it to the boy by sending them on missions together constantly after Sasuke left but he never got up the nerve. Here she was about to make the teen cry cause of what she said. "Look Kiba I was wrong, you do have a place to question someones love for Naruto, but she really did. He wasn't a new born when the fox attacked. He was two months old at the time. In that time he was known as Namikaze Hisoka and his mother never left his side. But then the nine tailed fox attacked. Namikaze Hisoka died with his parents that night and Naruto Uzumaki was born. They probably blame Naruto for his own 'death' too."

"Why don't you just tell them he's the fourth Hokage's son?"

"Do you think they would accept that. They would say the demon killed him and took his body. In their minds Naruto was never human, even if he was proven that it was Minato's son they would think that the demon killed the son when he was trapped in him and Minato wouldn't want his son to live like that. So as a last wish to him they would kill Naruto to set him 'free'." Kiba's eyes were big and he had tears in them.

"Are really that intent on killing Naruto, that everything that is said about him is turned into another reason to kill him?"

"Sadly so."

"I don't think it should be made public that he's gay and dating me." Tsunade nodded. All they needed now was the fact that the heir of one of the most distinguished clans is dating Naruto turning into Naruto is raping the male Inuzuka heir and is making him think he loves him. That would add way too much fuel to the fire. "I have to get back Naruto is waiting for me." He said then ran out the door. Tsunade was just looking out the window and watching Kiba run down the street when she heard a cough next to her. She looked over at Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi when did you get here?"

"I was here before Kiba was." Her eyes grew wide.

"You were here for all of that?!?!?"

"Yes and....I'm ashamed to ask but what can I do to help? I think I was neglecting Naruto a little back when he was under my care."

"A LITTLE!?!?!?! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO TO HELP NOW IS GO BACK IN TIME AND ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOMEONE!!!!!! OH WAIT I'm SORRY NARUTO ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR TIME UNLIKE YOUR LITTLE PRODOGY AND YOUR FEMALE GENIOUS MEDICAL NINJA!!!!" Kakashi hung his head. He wanted to argue and say he spent time training Naruto but there was too much truth in what she said to him. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" He hung his head and walked out. For the first time in forever he found himself feeling an emotion. The emotion was plane and utter self hatred.

Kiba finally got back to Naruto's apartment and walked in. Naruto was sitting on his couch scratching Akamaru behind his ear.

"Hey boy when did you get here?"

"Your mom is looking for you and Naruto said that you'd be back when I asked where you were." Akamaru barked.

"Oh okay....wait when you asked where I was?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, is something wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"A little!!! How can you talk to him!?!?!" Kiba was beyond confused. The only people who could understand the Inuzuka dogs were the Inuzuka and their mates, but Naruto and Kiba didn't do what was necessary, yet.

"I am part canine thanks to the fox I've always been able to understand Akamaru." Kiba nodded his head. At last his world made sense again, for the most part.

"Why is my mom looking for me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Naruto you ready?" Naruto nodded his head. They walked out of the apartment together and Kiba gave a sharp whistle in fused with chakra and some of the Inuzuka dogs came in front of him. "You know what to do to the place. Make him regret letting Naruto leave." The dogs nodded their head and left to go into the apartment. Kiba chuckled at the thought of the guy walking into a stained filled room with land mines.

"What are they doing Kiba?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now off to meet my psychopathic mother."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Kiba gave a grim chuckle.

"You'll be surprised." They walked together but Kiba went against his heart and didn't hold Naruto's hand the whole way there. He had to control himself in public. Naruto gave him a questioning look halfway there and grabbed Kiba's hand forcefully. "Naruto not in public." Kiba whispered.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me." Naruto said with a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"No it's not good for your image. People will just grow worse towards you." Naruto chuckled and did something Kiba didn't expect. Naruto pushed Kiba on the wall of the building besides them. He dropped his bag and put one arm around neck and the other around his waist. He leaned in and his face was inches away from Kiba's.

"Does it look like I care?" Kiba shook his head and Naruto brought in his lips for a crushing kiss. He rubbed his tongue against Kiba's lower lip to ask for entrance and Kiba granted it. Naruto let his tongue map Kiba's mouth and Kiba moaned into the kiss. Soon every tooth and every crook and cranny were explored and once or twice he found a spot that drove Kiba mad. He detached himself from Kiba and picked up his bag. "Come on time to go meet your mother." Kiba just nodded. Usually he would yell at anyone trying to lead while he submitted but god Naruto's tongue was so skilled. He could only imagine the things it could do. He had to derail that train of thought so he didn't go humping the poor blond here in the middle street. They reached the Inuzuka estate about noon. The sun was almost directly above them and a cloud or two rolled by. Kiba went in first bidding Naruto to follow. Naruto walk in a little slowly. He looked around and saw how open this place was with houses spread across the whole estate. He looked to his left and saw a man of about twenty playing with about ten dogs. The man had the tattoos as Kiba on his cheeks.

'Must be related to Kiba some how.' Naruto thought to himself. The man wiped his brow and took off his shirt and threw it on the ground where two puppies started to use it for tug of war. Naruto stopped and gawked. The man had six perfectly formed abs, his chest was chiseled, and his arms bristled when he raised his hand with what looked like a small red ball and threw it. All the dogs chased after it and one of the puppies ran off with his shirt. He looked over and saw Naruto. He smiled and looked for his shirt but saw that one of the puppies took it. He sighed but thought he could make it work without his shirt. He walked over to Naruto.

"Hey there I'm Rene." The man said in a husky voice.

"Naruto." Naruto said extending his hand and the man took it in his firm grasp.

"Are you lost?"

"No, need a place to stay." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have one?"

"Not technically." Now was the moment of truth.

"Well, I'm sure any girl will take you in if you promise to repay them in some way." He said trying to lace hints about his meaning and Naruto picked it up.

"I don't really swing that way." Naruto said looking down, not really sure how this person would take it. The man pulled Naruto close and held him close.

"Well then you can stay with me." He whispered lustily in Naruto's ear and Naruto froze. He wanted to push away but couldn't find the strength.

Kiba had walked on not knowing Naruto had stopped and when he turned, to ask why Naruto was being so quiet, he saw that Naruto wasn't behind him. He looked around and he saw his cousin pull Naruto into a hug. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He ran over to them and ripped Naruto out of his cousin's arm. First he sent a glare in Naruto's direction and Naruto teared up. He looked at his cousin. "YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY NARUTO!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HIM CRYING OUT FOR YOU AND YOU WON'T COME BECAUSE YOU ARE DONE WITH HIM!!!! YOU'LL LEAVE HIM LIKE YOU LEFT ALL THE OTHERS!!!!" Kiba started to growl.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!!"

"WHY CAUSE IT'S TRUE?!?!?! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DESERVE AND HOW I'M NOT WORTHY OF HIM?!?!?"

"I CAN TELL THESE THINGS!!!!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's tense arm and gave it a slight tug.

"Come on Kiba." Kiba didn't move. "Kiba, my alpha, please for me." Kiba snapped back when he heard his pet name. He looked at Naruto a little harshly.

"Oh so now you come to me!?! You sure you don't want comfort in Rene's arms!?!?!" Naruto flinched and tears filled his eyes. A tear escaped his eye and he looked away.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU DOBE!?!?! HE'S CRYING!!!!" Rene hollered. Kiba's eyes grew wide. He turned Naruto around and pulled Naruto into his chest. Naruto had a another tear stain Kiba's jacket.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Rene looked at the couple with anger.

"I'll be watching you Kiba. When you mess up I'll be there to pick up the pieces. If you ever need a break from this Teme, Naruto, come see me." The dogs were back but the older ones sensed the tension and stayed back, but the two puppies came bounding up. One had short black fur on his top but his stomach was white along with the white of his tail. The other was a rust color. The rust colored one had Rene's shirt in his mouth. Rene turned around and started to play with the dogs again. Kiba glared for a second longer before leading Naruto away. Naruto had regain his composure just in time to be assaulted by Kiba's sister, Hana.

"so you're Kiba's new boyfriend?"

"Yes he is now leave him alone." Kiba said.

"How big are you?" She asked ignoring Kiba. Naruto blushed a deep crimson color.

"HANA ENOUGH!" Kiba looked over and saw his mother and was never more grateful in his life.

"Yes ma'am," Hana said stopping.

"You wanted to see me mom?"

"Yes I'm going on a mission, so I'm leaving it to you to show Naruto around and introduce him to every one including the dogs."

"Wait you mean you knew he was moving in?" Kiba asked.

"Yes."

"How do you do that?" He asked dumbfounded. His mom always knew what he was going to do before he did.

"I have my sources. Now I' leaving. Hana you listen to your brother when it comes to leaving Naruto alone. Any complaints about it and you get twenty pops." Hana nodded. Kiba looked over at Naruto.

"I'll introduce you tomorrow. Today you get a tour of my house and help me move my stuff and unpack yours." Naruto nodded and was lead to Kiba's house. It was two stories and was painted brown and tan. They entered. On the first floor was the living room in front. It had a black leather couch, a HD T.V. That must have been at least a forty inch, the carpet was a beige color, and there was a glass coffee table in the middle. The door on the left of the room lead to a generic bathroom made for guests. The room to the Right was a weight room with a whole set of weights, a treadmill, and bench press. The room to the back was the kitchen. It had a black granite top with stainless steel everything from sink to silverware to refrigerator. The stairs lead to the hall upstairs which led to the guest room that had a bed, a wooden desk and chair, it's own closet, and it's own bathroom. The last room was the master bedroom with a king size bed with black silk sheets, a desk by the window that was made of hard oak, the closet was walk in and the bathroom had a jet bath and a mirror that stretched from one side of the wall to the other by the counter, and a shower next to the bath. The rest of the day was moving Kiba's more personal items like clothes, Akamaru's bed, and his things that had sentimental value. The teens were tired after the long day and deiced to go to go to sleep. Naruto and Kiba both stripped to their boxers and Kiba convinced Naruto to sleep in the same bed a him. So they got in bed together and fell asleep.

* * *

Weaver of lght: Did you likey? Please tell me cause if not I'll just stop writting It;s not that big of a deal.

Ryuu: LIAR!!!

Weaver of light: Shhh they don't need t know that.


	6. Kiba's birthday

Weaver: FINALLY OMG!!!!!! Sorry this took so long my readers! -bows- please don't kill me!!

Seel: He's been through somethings. His gf broke up with him half way through this.

Weaver: -rubs back of head- Heh yeah So I toook a break for a bit but I'm back and ready to roll! Oh I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot trust me this will never happen as far as I can tell in the Naruto series.

Seel: you know they are going to kill you for this chapter.

Weaver: SHUT UP THEY DON'T KNOW THAT YET!!!!!

* * *

Kiba woke up hot and itchy. He groaned and turned over trying to ignore it, but it just got worse. He tossed and turned until he tossed the sheet back in anger. He froze when he remembered Naruto was sleeping next to him. He waited till he was sure that was Naruto's light snores next to him before he got off the bed. He decided to go take a shower to see if he could get rid of the itchiness and heat. He went in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and got rid of his boxers. He turned the knob for heat only half way and cold also half way. When he tested the water it was just right for his body at the moment. He stepped in the shower and started to clean off. He could still feel the heat though so he turned the water colder. He felt the heat still. It crept all through out his veins. He felt like he was going to explode and the water wasn't helping so he got out of the shower and dried off. He placed the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He found Naruto taking off his boxers and putting on another pair. When he bent down to pick the other pair up Kiba got an eye full of Naruto's ass and it got him hard. His body needed relief. It was screaming for it. The need impaired Kiba's judgment and blurred his vision. He made his way over to Naruto and clung to him. He placed both arms around Naruto's waist. He started to kiss Naruto's neck and Naruto let out a slight moan. "I want to make you scream my name Naruto." Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Kiba I don't want to-"

"Of course you do. Everyone wants me. You just might not realize it till you're in the thick of it." Kiba's hand roamed down and rubbed Naruto's chest. He drank the image in front of him with his eyes. Everything on Naruto was perfect.

"Kiba stop."

"No Naruto you'll want more before I'm done with you. Trust me." Kiba was really pushing it Naruto couldn't take much more.

"Kiba stop it right now!" Kiba kissed Naruto's sweet spot on his neck and Naruto let out a moan."You say one thing but your body says another." Kiba said sucking on the spot again. Naruto ripped himself from Kiba's arms and punched him. Kiba was sent flying across the room and was out like a light. With tears in his eyes Naruto put on some clothes and left. He walked until he found a clearing he thought looked inviting. He sat down and leaned back placing his hands on the ground behind him. He sighed and looked at the sun that barely came over the horizon. Soon the rust colored puppy came bounding up.

_"Do you want to play?!?!?" _He asked excitedly. Naruto smiled.

"No thanks. I'm just not in the mood."

_"Not....in....the....mood....to play?" _The puppy asked like it was the weirdest thing on this earth. _"Are you dieing?!?!?" _The puppy asked thinking that was the only thing that would keep someone from playing. Naruto laughed.

"No, not physically. Just had my heart broke in two." The puppy cocked his head to the side and was about to talk some more when he was interrupted.

_"Roshi leave the boy alone he can't understand you any way." _A bigger dog said. He was rust colored with white on the bottom.

"Yes I can." Naruto interjected. The big dog blinked.

_"How is that possible?" _The dog was confused. No one but their masters and their partners could understand them.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsuine." Naruto answered. The dog realized who he was talking to.

_"Ah I presume you're Kiba's mate then." _There had been a rumor that Kiba had been mating with a fox and some saw it as a disgrace to the family.

"Not exactly." The boy said sadly. The dog cocked his head to the side. This boy sure was upset about something.

_"What is the matter?"_ Naruto sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"This morning when I woke up he came out the bathroom. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't hear him when he came up behind me. He started to suck on my neck and try to do things. I told him to stop and he didn't listen. I had to punch him and run. They were all right. He was just using me. Now I'm just a fagot and no one could ever love me." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Roshi came over and licked Naruto's hand caringly. Naruto petted the pup absent minded.

_"I'm sure you'll find someone."_

"Who could love me?" Naruto asked.

_"Our master Rene seemed to like you a whole lot." _Naruto remembered the encounter he had with Rene and smiled. Someone did like him, maybe even love him. He stood up.

"Can you show me the way to him...What's your name?"

_"Sorry I'm okami"_

"You're a dog named wolf?" The dog gave a barking laugh.

_"I didn't think of it like that but yes I am." _The dog started to walk away and bid Naruto to follow.

Kiba woke with a major headache and the left side of his face was pounding. He couldn't remember what happened. He remembered going in the shower the unbearable heat and he remember seeing Naruto and that was it. He looked around and didn't see Naruto. He sniffed the air and his scent was faintly leading out of the room. He also smelled...'Oh hell.' He thought as Hana burst through the door.

"HEY LITTLE BRO! So where's the little dude?" Kiba shook his head. "Aww so no tail last night. You must be so disappointed knowing that it's your birthday today." Kiba sighed Naruto was no where to be found on his birthday, wait his birthday?

"HANA HOW OLD AM I!?!?!"

"How do you not know how old you are? I mean I knew you were slow but this is an all time high for you," she said.

"HANA. HOW OLD AM I?!?!?"

"You are seventeen smart one."

"SHIT! HANA SMELL ME!" She was taken aback by the question.

"What!?!"

"DAMN IT JUST DO IT!!!!" She sniffed the air and found it lace with musk filled with hormones.

"Congrates you're in heat little bro. Aw it's so cute your first heat. So is Naruto going to be the mate who has to stay with you until this is over? Or do you want to choose another of your boy toys?" Kiba growled.

"SHIT, FUCK, FUCK!!! I DID SOMETHING, I JUST KNOW IT!!! FUCK WHAT DID I DO!?!?! I CAN'T REMEMBER A THING!!!!" He pushed past Hana and ran down the Inazuka estate trying to find Naruto. He found him following Okami and he had Roshi sitting on his head. "NARUTO!!!!" Naruto turned around and had a disgusted look on his face. Yep he did something and he was going to get it. He caught up to Naruto and Okami growled. Kiba looked at Naruto and the unbearable heat started to come back. He pushed it down. "Naruto I'm so, so sorry for whatever I did!"

"YOU'RE SORRY!?!?! YOU ALMOST RAPE ME AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!?!?!?!" Kiba's jaw hung open. He almost raped Naruto. He thought what he did was bad but he had no idea it was that bad.

"Naruto I'm not in my right mind! I'm...I'm.....in heat."

"You're what?" Naruto asked.

**"I'M IN HEAT!!!" **He covered his mouth.

"You're in heat!?!" Kiba nodded. Naruto wasn't stupid he knew what heat was and it shocked him that Kiba could go through it. "Fine I forgive you."

"REALLY?!?!? JUST LIKE THAT!?!" Kiba asked cause he was shocked that it was so easy.

"Yeah I believe you about the heat thing because you smell like it and also I've had my revenge."

"What?" Kiba asked worried. What did Naruto do? He was with Rene's dogs but that didn't mean...did it?

"You left the house without getting dressed, and you lost your towel when I hit you." Kiba stood there frozen and he felt a breeze hit him. He looked down to see the fact that he was naked, in the middle of the Inazuka estate.

"This is a nightmare. That's it I'll wake up NOW!" He remained awake. "Shit people saw me! Oh well at least I have my boo back. I do have my boo back right?" Kiba asked concerned of the answer. Naruto took off his jacket.

"Yes you do. Now here, take my jacket and wrap yourself" Kiba did as he was told. Naruto leaned into next to Kiba's ear. "We can take that off later." Kiba's eyes lit up.

"You mean...?"

"Yes but later I can't keep my alpha in uncomfortable heat can I? Especially not on his birthday." Naruto turned to Okami. "I'm sorry but I don't think I want to talk to Rene anymore."

_"That's okay I understand." _Naruto took Roshi off his head and placed him on the ground.

_"Don't go Naruto! I really like you!" _Roshi protested.

"I really like you to," Naruto said petting Roshi. Roshi got a gleam in his eyes and bit down on one of Naruto's fingers. He drew blood and Naruto winced. The puppy lapped up the blood and then let go of Naruto's finger.

_"Now you're mine and I'm yours." _Kiba and Okami stood there shocked and Naruto just looked confused.

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto asked. Kiba was the first to regain composure.

"He just marked you as his. When a puppy does that to someone who can understand him and they don't already have a dog that puppy becomes that persons dog." Naruto gave him a confused look. "Roshi is now your dog and you're his master. There is no way around it now."

_"Roshi, Rene will not be happy." _Okami warned.

_"I don't care cause new master will protect me! Right new master?" _Roshi looked up at his new master knowing he would be safe. Naruto looked at the ever hopeful eyes.

"Fine I'll come make sure that he doesn't do anything."

_"Fine then follow me, again," _Okami said and started walking. Naruto grabbed Roshi and picked him up. Roshi climbed onto Naruto's head and Naruto followed Okami. Kiba, still half naked, followed them not wanting to leave his boo in the hands of Rene and his dogs. They were lead through the Inuzuka estate and stopped when they reached a small house. Okami barked and Rene came out of the house. He smiled when he saw Naruto but frowned when he saw Kiba.

"What do you want?" Rene asked.

"Well you see the thing is-" Naruto began

"You don't have to be so rude Rene!" Kiba interrupted.

"I can be rude if I damn well feel like it pipsqueak!" Rene yelled back.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak!?!?!"

"I'm calling you a pipsqueak you dumb ass!" Kiba gritted his teeth. Before anyone could say anything Roshi jumped off Naruto's head and bounded for Rene.

_"I got a new master!!!" _The young pup yipped at Rene and Rene suddenly lost the voice to argue.

"What do you mean Roshi?" Rene asked softly.

_"I marked him as mine so now he is mine! No one else is allowed to love him but me because he is mine." _Kiba gulped. The pup was in the infatuation stage where no one would be able to get close to his blonde master without a fight, and there was no way to tell how long this would last. Sometimes it was days, sometimes months, sometimes it never ended. Kiba could not wait that long for his blonde. It's not that he couldn't it that he wouldn't. One day he would take the blonde whether the pup was there or not. A devious smile played across his face. That day was today whether Naruto knew it or not.

"Who did you mark Roshi?" Rene asked. Naruto stepped over.

"He marked me Rene. Thats why I'm here he asked me to be here when he told you." Rene looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Give me a second," Rene said going inside. After a minute Rene came out with a bag. He handed it to Naruto. "In here are his favorite toys and his blanket and a little something of mine to remember me. You need to play with him at least three times a day. Once after he wakes up and eats breakfast, again before lunch, and once after lunch, they have to be at least an hour each or else he won't get hungry enough to eat lunch and he needs to to make him stronger. He loves to sleep in the same bed as you so let him. Don't over feed him or else he'll turn into a little fat butter ball." Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice. He looked at Roshi.

"Hey Roshi would you like to come visit Uncle Rene once a week?"

_"I would like that a lot," _Roshi barked. Rene's face lit up and he smiled.

"Well if he wants to I guess that's okay. Tsume knows what to feed him so that's okay. I hope to see you around Naruto. Be good Roshi." Roshi nodded. Rene smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. Kiba let out a small growl. Rene was still flirting with his blond. Naruto wasn't Rene's but Kiba's and he had to show them that. Kiba walked forward and spun Naruto around. Before Naruto had time to react Kiba started to kiss him. He put his hand on Naruto's back and one in his hair and he pulled back causing his head to tilt up in the kiss. Rene gave a loud growl and Kiba gave him side glance then flipped him off. Soon though Roshi got jealous and bit Kiba's leg. Kiba broke the kiss when the pain hit him.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Roshi let go and ran behind Naruto. Naruto hit Kiba over the head.

"Watch your mouth in front of the puppy!"

"Your puppy just bit me! I think I'm bleeding," Kiba whined. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Get over it you baby." Rene had to bite back a laugh at the remark.

_"He's my master not yours! You can't touch him!" _Roshi growled. Kiba sighed. He was going to get the older dogs to look after him when they got home.

"Can we go home now Boo?" Kiba asked. Rene looked confused.

"Boo?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto is my Boo. Have a problem with it?" Rene shook his head.

"Just you giving someone a nickname is new."

"I know now can we please go?" Naruto nodded. Naruto picked up Roshi and put him on his head. He waved to Rene and walked off with Kiba close behind. They reached the house and Hana looked between the half-naked Kiba and the dog on Naruto's head and was trying to decide which to be more concerned about.

"Kiba go get dressed so I can warm up the lunch mom left without losing it."

"Okay but after lunch can you go give Roshi a check up? He marked Naruto and I want to make sure he's healthy. I know it will take all night but please as a favor to me." Hana was about to say it would only take an hour before she realized the meaning of her brothers words.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Thanks!" He said running upstairs to his room. He put on his usual black jacket and pants, and ran down the stares. Naruto was already sitting at the table and ready to eat. Kiba sat down next to him and smiled. Naruto smiled back at him. Hana came out with homemade pizza. Kiba started to drool and Naruto was to stunned to move when it was placed in front of him. Kiba looked at it. It was his favorite, meat lovers. It steamed slightly and Hana grabbed a slice and some cheese stretched and she had to pull it on her plate. Both boys were snapped out of their gawking and they grabbed some slices. They quickly stuffed their face.

"Ow, hothothothot" Kiba said fanning his mouth. Naruto laughed at him because he preferred his food hot like this. Soon though Kiba was back to eating as much as he could. When the boys were finished there was nothing left. They leaned back and sighed. Hana laughed. She go up and washed the dishes. She came back out and laughed at the two who moved to the couch and held each other. She grabbed Roshi who was growling at Kiba for touching Naruto.

"Now we have to take you for your check up. I'll be back late tonight Kiba and Naruto." Kiba waved his hand.

_"But he's touching my master!!! Let me at him!!! Let me at him!! I'll tear him apart with my own teeth!!" _Hana put her hand over the dogs mouth to shut him up.

"Bye Hana!" Naruto said as she was walking out of the door. "Be good Roshi!" The door closed behind Hana. Kiba pulled Naruto closer to himself and breathed in. Kiba knew he was getting aroused. It was just that Naruto was so perfect in every way how could he not help getting a bit excited. Naruto however was unaware of his boyfriends problems. Kiba started to suck on Naruto's neck and Naruto let out a low moan. Kiba turned Naruto around and took off his shirt. Naruto seemed a little uncomfortable. "Kiba what are you doing?"

"I'm having some fun with my blond like he promised I could have." Naruto gulped. "I can stop Naruto, but please try this for me." Naruto nodded his head but still looked uncomfortable. Kiba sighed. "How about we take this up to my room?" Naruto nodded and Kiba took him up stares. Naruto followed close behind still nervous about it. Kiba sighed and just grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to his room. He placed Naruto on the bed and kissed Naruto deeply. Kiba's hands started to roam over Naruto's bare chest and Naruto shivered. He put his hands on Kiba's clothed chest and pushed away. Kiba got the message and broke the kiss and moved his arms to either side of Naruto, pinning him. "You okay Boo?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm scared." Kiba sighed. He wanted his blonde and today would be the day he claimed him. It's not that he couldn't wait, it's that he wouldn't. He wouldn't wait longer to mark **HIS** blonde, especially with Rene out there.

"I promise you it will feel better than those other times," Kiba said remembering that Naruto was raped. He wouldn't wait a day but he wouldn't force Naruto and he would be slow about it. Naruto still looked unsure. Kiba sat there in thought for a bit trying to think of a way to show Naruto the pleasure that over powered the pain when it was done right. What seemed like forever to Kiba he came up with an idea. "Naruto will you let me take over for a bit? I promise I won't do anything that will hurt you." Naruto nodded and Kiba smiled. He licked down Naruto's cheek and ended up at his neck. He started to suck on that spot and Naruto bit his lip to stop from moaning. He kissed down and kissed Naruto's chest. Then he got to Naruto's nipple. He put his mouth on it and started to suck. He slowly used his teeth to graze it. Naruto let out a shuddering breath. Kiba left that one to go to the other. He abused the other in the same way. He then started o trail down and he licked Naruto's abs. Once he lightly brushed the seal with his tongue and Naruto gasped. Kiba stopped and looked up at Naruto. "Does that feel good when you get touched like that there?" Naruto nodded. Kiba placed his tongue at the top edge of Naruto's seal and licked down it slowly causing Naruto to moan loudly. Kiba smiled as he reached the edge of Naruto's pants. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled down. He looked back up at Naruto and saw him blushing madly. Kiba grinned and looked back down. He grabbed the edge of Naruto's pants and pulled them down. He slipped them pass Naruto's ankles. Naruto saw this and tried to remember when he took his shoes off but gave up thinking in general when he felt Kiba's hot breath next to his erection. Kiba looked at the bulge trying to bust out of Naruto's boxers. He looked at Naruto for conformation and Naruto nodded his head. Kiba smiled and pulled down the edge of Naruto's boxers slowly. Naruto bit his lip as the fabric brushed against his already hard erection. Kiba soon got the offending article of clothing out of the way and Naruto's erection popped up at attention. Kiba looked it up and down. He guessed about eight inches long and and inch and a half in thickness. Kiba looked at Naruto once again, he wanted to make sure Naruto was in pleasure every time he did something. He saw Naruto's eye hazed over with lust and want. Kiba took the chance to lick up Naruto's length and flicked his tongue over the crown getting a taste of Naruto's precum. Naruto moaned loudly and Kiba took part of Naruto's erection in his mouth. Naruto moaned even louder. Kiba began to bob his head up and down, each time taking a little more of Naruto till he had to start relaxing his throat. Soon he found himself deep throating Naruto. He swirled his tongue around I his mouth as he took all of Naruto into his throat. He inhaled through his nose and relished the smell of Naruto. He swallowed and it sent Naruto over the edge.

"Fuck, Kiba......I-I-I'M....GOING TO-" Naruto yelled as he came in Kiba's mouth. Kiba moved the head of Naruto's erection into his mouth so he could fully taste Naruto. Kiba kept swallowing as Naruto came hard and long into his mouth. Soon Naruto was done but Kiba milked him for everything he was worth. Kiba couldn't get enough of Naruto's taste for some reason, but still after Naruto was milked dry he let Naruto's now soft erection out with a pop. He went up and kissed Naruto making sure Naruto tasted himself and then broke for air. Naruto was under him panting in pure bliss. Kiba smiled. He loved his blonde like that, under his control and panting for more. It was such a turn on for Kiba. Kiba licked Naruto's neck caringly. Naruto soon got his breathing under control though a light moan escaped every now and again. "Naruto do you think you trust me enough to try now?"

"Yes Kiba, I do." Naruto said smiling. Kiba looked at him beaming. He got up and Naruto looked at him quizzically. Kiba went to his dresser and started digging.

"Where is it?" He asked tossing another thing back.

"What are you looking for Kiba?" Naruto asked calmly. In truth, he was actually scared out of his mind. If Kiba was looking for something it probably wasn't good for the blonde. He was only basing this purely on experiences he's had so far, so that's why he tried to hide his nervousness. He knew Kiba was different. At least he hoped Kiba was different. Kiba turned around smiling and he had a small bottle in his hand. "What is that Kiba?" Kiba lost his smile and sighed.

"No one has used this on you have they?" Naruto shook his head. Kiba sighed. He didn't think they ever prepped, but those sick bastards didn't even have the nerve to lube up before they raped Naruto. "This, Naruto, is lube. It makes it easier for me to enter you and helps dull the pain you feel by making my entrance easier and smoother. Basically it makes sure I don't accidentally tear you." Naruto nodded. Kiba made his way over to Naruto and smiled as he opened the bottle. He tipped it over and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He coated three fingers and started to spread it making sure all three had an even coat. Naruto gave him another confused look.

"Why are you doing that Kiba?" Kiba sighed again. He was going to kill the people who touched Naruto wrong.

"I'm lubing up my fingers so I can use them to loosen you and make sure you don't tare. First," Kiba said holding up one finger, "I use one finger until you get used to it. Then, I use two fingers and start to move them apart like scissors. Finally I use three fingers and stretch you out even further. Soon though, I'll have stretched you out as much as I can and then I will lube up my dick and enter you. I'm not going to lie at first all of it will hurt. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded again, not trusting his words. Kiba walked over and started to kiss Naruto to distract him. Then when he thought Naruto was distracted enough he slipped in the first finger. Naruto's insides clenched at the intrusion. Kiba broke the kiss and looked at Naruto sympathetically. "You have to calm down or it won't be fun for either of us." Naruto nodded and Kiba captured his lips again. Soon Naruto unclenched and started kissing back. Kiba began moving his finger around inside Naruto until he was sure Naruto was use to the one intrusion. Then he slowly added the second finger. Naruto clenched again. Kiba had to break for air and looked at Naruto as he squirmed under him and he had water in his eyes. One drop of water escaped and Kiba licked it up. Naruto soon loosened again and Kiba started scissoring Naruto. He kissed Naruto everywhere, his check. his neck, his lips, his chest, and anywhere else he could attach his lips to on Naruto. He even kissed away the occasional tear that escaped. Soon though he decided it was time to put the third finger in. He slipped it in and Naruto clinched hard and he gritted his teeth and a silent scream escaped his mouth. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't even breathe. He had hurt Naruto badly and he teared up. "Boo, are you okay?" Kiba asked shakily.

"Yeah Alpha, I'll be fine just give me a minute."

"I'll give you all the time you need. I love you Boo. I can wait." Those words made Naruto realize something. Kiba wasn't using this for sex. To Kiba this was bonding, becoming closer to each other, becoming one person. Naruto sighed and the pain didn't dull or go away but he stopped thinking about it. He felt ready for this and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted Kiba as much as Kiba wanted him. He nodded his head and Kiba understood what he meant. Kiba started scissoring Naruto with three fingers. He started kissing Naruto all over until Naruto forced Kiba's head up to meet his mouth. Kiba was surprised at first but soon started kissing back hungrily. Kiba pushed is tongue in Naruto's mouth and let there tongues play while he scissored. After a few minutes of stretching Kiba deemed Naruto stretched enough. He withdrew his fingers causing Naruto to give a small whimper at the lost feeling of being filled. Kiba smiled at Naruto and he started removing his own pants. He unzipped slowly teasing Naruto. He unbuttoned them and grabbed the waist line. He pulled down slowly. Soon a patch of brown hair was visible.

"Going commando today Kiba?"

"I thought why wear underwear when all I'm going to do is take them off?" He said smiling as he pulled the rest down fast. His length sprung out happy to be free from its confinement. It was at it's full length of nine inches and two inches wide. Naruto's mouth hung open and Kiba gave a cocky smirk.

"How is that going to fit in me without hurting?" Kiba's smirk disappeared as he realized Naruto was scared.

"It will hurt for a bit but I'll take care of that you just relax." Naruto nodded. Kiba got the lube and poured some onto hie length. He rubbed it onto himself giving himself a generous amount and an even coat. He had to be careful not to get to into it with the lube or he might accidentally jack off. Once he was evenly coated he walked over to Naruto. He took one of Naruto's legs and put it over his shoulder. He had a perfect view of Naruto's ass. He took one cheek in each hand and started massaging. He soon stopped his teasing and placed his tip at the entrance. "Are you ready Boo?"

"Yes my alpha." Kiba slowly started to push in. After about three inches he stopped to let Naruto get used to it. Naruto felt like he was being ripped in half and his eyes teared up. Kiba kissed away the tears and used one hand to grab Naruto's hardening member. He started pumping and soon Naruto nodded and Kiba went further in. Soon he had to stop again and kiss away Naruto's tears. He took his hand and began to rub Naruto's seal genitally. Naruto moaned lightly and Kiba smiled. Naruto nodded again and Kiba went the rest of the way in. Soon Naruto felt pubic hair tickling his entrance and Kiba moaned.

"Fuck Naruto you're tight," Kiba said stopping his pumping because he balled his fist on the sheet below him. Naruto smiled because of the way he felt giving Kiba pleasure. Soon Naruto felt adjusted and nodded to Kiba. Kiba started moving. He slowly pulled out about four inches then went back in. He was trying to go shallow so he didn't hurt Naruto. Naruto squirmed. Kiba was right it did feel good to him, but the slow pace was driving him crazy.

"FASTER KIBA!" Kiba looked at Naruto shocked, but increased his pace none the less. He didn't have to be told twice as he started thrusting into Naruto faster. He leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in his. He kissed wildly and hungrily, but it was still full of love and passion. Naruto kissed back and started to moan into the kiss. He loved this feeling. Nothing before had felt this good. No it wasn't the pleasure of it all but the fact Kiba was doing this because he loved him. While in the kiss Kiba changed his angle a bit and hit the prostate dead on. Naruto screamed into the kiss as he saw pure white for a second. Kiba broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's lust filled eyes. He could see the shimmer in the back though, the shimmer of pure love. Kiba knew that Naruto loved him and he loved Naruto and it that made this feel better than any other time he had had sex. No he corrected himself this wasn't sex. To him this was love.

"Naruto, Boo, I love you." Naruto's smiled filled the room and he registered what Kiba had said..

"I love you too Kiba, my alpha." Kiba began to draw out more and go faster but he still kept it gentle. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting his blonde. So he took it as gentle as he could while still going fast for Naruto. He let his hands roam over Naruto's chest and abs. He drank in the sight that was Naruto. He rubbed Naruto's seal causing Naruto to moan louder. Kiba smiled. This is what he wanted to share with Naruto, this feeling of completion and of bliss. He wove his hand in Naruto's as he looked into his eyes. He wanted to express how much he loved Naruto, but words failed him. Every time he opened his mouth all he could do was moan or groan. He just decided to show it with action as he took Naruto's length in his hand and started pumping to match his pace. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He let a loud gasp escape him and Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He started thrusting faster and harder. He was doing his best not to hurt, Naruto but he was so close it was hard to control himself. By Naruto's moans though Kiba guessed Naruto was close as well. He quickened his pace and his pumping became more erratic. He breath came in gasps and he felt the sweat roll down his face. Naruto writhed as he felt a heat in his gut coil. Something was happening. Naruto's mind was telling him to do something he tried to pay attention. Somewhere deep inside him a small voice was speaking.

_'Bare your neck!' _it screamed. Naruto was confused but did as he was told. Kiba saw the action and he lost control he kissed Naruto's neck and pulled all the way out before slamming into Naruto's prostate. Naruto saw a flash of white and he was pushed over the edge.

"FUCK KIBA I'M CUM-" Kiba felt Naruto's walls clamp down as Naruto came all over Kiba and himself. Kiba felt himself reach his climax and he started cumming in Naruto.

_'Bite down!' _Something ordered him inside his head. His mind was too much in a haze to stop himself and he bite down hard. He rode out his orgasm and he drank Naruto's blood. Blood escaped his mouth and a small bead of blood went down Naruto's neck. Naruto sat there frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He had no clue who this person was. Kiba was kind, sweet, and gentle. This person looked feral, deadly, and was causing pain. That's when Naruto felt the pain. That he did understand. There was pain in his shoulder and it hurt. He heard someone scream. At first he thought someone had walked in on them, but he realized the person screaming was him. A hand clamped his mouth shut. He looked down and Kiba looked at him with feral eyes.

"Shut up," he said. Kiba went back down to his neck and lapped up more blood. He bit down in the same spot. He had to make sure it scarred. He had to show the world Naruto was his. At least that's what screamed inside his head. People were going to try to take Naruto, but they couldn't have him. Naruto was his perfect mate alone, no one else's. Naruto had tears fall out of his eyes and he started to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Kiba looking at him with feral eyes and blood running down his mouth. Kiba saw the tears in Naruto's eyes that slowly shut and he felt a twinge of guilt but his instincts told him it was natural. He just shrugged the feeling off and when he was satisfied with the wound on Naruto would scar he felt all the energy drain out of him and he collapsed on Naruto, asleep.

* * *

Weaver: -dodges knoves, pots, pans, and burnt cookies thrown at him- AHHHH!!! DAMNIT STOP!!!!!

Seel: Told you they would kill you

Weaver: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!

Seel: then be nicer next chapter.

Weaver: -sweatdrops- There's a tiny itty bitty problem with that. NEXT CHAPTER ISN'T TOO NICE!!!! -gets hit in the face with a frying pan and falls to the ground-

Seel: Good thing you make up for it in the chapter after that or you might not have any readers or brain cells left.


End file.
